Her Dark Guard
by rosexknight
Summary: Belle had married Gaston. The two would happily rule over Avonlea, and had together for a year now. However, it had soon became apparent that Gaston could not give them an heir. So, they had called upon The Dark One for help. The last thing Belle had expected was the deal he had offered them. Even less was how she'd reacted to it. Five years later, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Her Dark Guard

By: RosexKnight

_Belle had married Gaston. The two would happily rule over Avonlea, and had together for a year now. However, it had soon became apparent that Gaston could not give them an heir, and that would not do. Without an heir the people would grow restless. Enemies would grow confident. Avonlea would be in danger. And so, they had called upon The Dark One for help. The last thing Belle had expected was the deal he had offered them. Even less was how she'd reacted to it. Five years later, everything changes._

_(( This story is based on the romance novel, Highland Guard by Hannah Howell, which you guys should TOTALLY check out. I've opened it with smut, but after this first part there might not be anymore for a while. Anyway. Have fun! ))_

Chapter One

"You're sure this is what you want, dearie?"

It seemed like an odd thing to ask. Everything had already been meticulously arranged. Belle knew she probably should have felt more nervous. But somehow, with Rumpelstiltskin here, in her chamber, looking at her with his odd eyes, giving her yet another chance to back out, she couldn't.

The deal had been struck weeks ago. Belle had married Gaston. The two would happily rule over Avonlea, and had together for a year now. However, it had soon became apparent that Gaston could not give them an heir, and that would not do. Without an heir the people would grow restless. Enemies would grow confident. Avonlea would be in danger.

And so, they had called upon The Dark One for help. The last thing Belle had expected was the deal he had offered them. Even less was how she'd reacted to it.

Gaston had never been a true husband to her. Her maidenhood was still in tact. It was really no wonder he's asked for that as his payment. Her maids and even Gaston had gasped, appalled, but Belle found something stir deep inside her. Something she knew no other man had stirred. She accepted.

Rumpelstiltskin had given her a few days, during which time she found herself spending more tie with him. She wondered if it was just a coincidence he'd be in the library when she was there to spend hours discussing stories and telling a few until a maid came by and he slipped a mask of indifference back on.

He'd given her plenty of times to back out, but now Belle found she didn't want to. There was something...layered about The Dark One. And she found she quite enjoyed peeling the layers away.

"You ask that at least once a day." She said, smiling at him from her spot beside the bed. "Don't you think if I didn't want this I would have told you by now?"

He held up a finger and waggled it at her, his skin glinting in the firelight. "Don't say the monster was a cruel one then."

"You're not a monster."

He seemed to gape at her for a moment before stepping closer.

"This won't be quick." He said. "It's been a while for me since I've felt the warmth of a woman. I intend to enjoy myself."

Belle nodded, his words only making her stomach tingle and pulse skip rather than scaring her off the way they were intended to. "Alright."

A silence fell between them as he curled his fingers back into a fist, as if not expecting her to agree so easily. She gave him a smile.

"You do know I want this right?" She asked when he shifted from one foot to another instead of stepping closer. "Not...not just the son that will come. I want...this."

She gestured between them, and she saw the moment his composure snapped. He was at her in an instant, gathering her in his arms and placing his lips to hers in a searing kiss. His lips were hungry. Urgent. He didn't want to taste her. He wanted to devour her.

Belle's toes curled with the kiss, and she felt her arms snake around him to splat against the silk of his back. His grip on her only tightened, her body pressing against his in all the ways that made her shiver, as if made for him. He swallowed the noise of pleasure she'd made when his tongue traced her lips, and answered it with one of his own when hers mimicked his movements.

Rumpelstiltskin lifted her by the hips onto the bed, crawling on to cover her like a blanket. With a flick of his wrist they were both naked, and he broke their heated gaze to rake his eyes over her body. The blush she felt reached her chest as her skin tingled, feeling suddenly very shy.

"You're beautiful, Belle." He said, and the words sounded almost like a prayer.

Belle smiled at the complement. She didn't think she'd get one. This was different than her maids had told her it would be like. Different than when she and Gaston had tried. She loved it.

With tentative hands she reached up, running her hands over his oddly textured chest and shoulders before she pulled him back down for a kiss. Hers was clumsy, but with the same passion, and oh she hoped he understood what she was trying to say.

"If I do something you don't like..." He breathed, moving from her lips to pepper open-mouth kisses down her neck.

"I'll tell you." She agreed, shivering when he nibbled at her throat. "I trust you."

He nipped harder at her pulse-point, making Belle give a startled yelp. "Do you now?"

"Yes." She breathed, squeaking when his hand found her breast while his mouth explored her collar bone. Her head swam as the rest of the world fell away, and all she could do was feel him on her. "Yes."

"And who do you belong to tonight?"

He took a nipple in his mouth, and she moaned.

"Who, Belle?"

"You." She choked. "You, Rumpelstiltskin. I'm yours."

"That's right..."

His mouth left her nipple, and before she had time to protest it found the other one. Her hands clutched at his hair, pulling slightly when he made her moan. He seemed to like this, though. His fingers ran over her arms, waist, hips, legs, anywhere they could find, fire and sparks flying in their wake. She squirmed under him, making him growl against his skin in ways that were too erotic for words.

"Rumple..." Belle's voice came in a breathy beg, though she was unsure of what she was begging for. Her body was aflame, and she ached in ways she never had before.

"Patience, love." He whispered against her hip bone, nipping at the sensitive flesh. "I'm enjoying myself. It will please you. Don't worry."

"Never." She said with a laugh. "I trust you."

The Noise he made in his throat sounded like a dying animal, and she was suddenly trembling as he settled his shoulders between her thighs. His warm breath wafted over her sex, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Wh-what are...?"

Her words gave way to a moan as his mouth was suddenly on her. If he wanted to devour her mouth he certainly wanted to do the same to the rest of her. She had no idea this was even possible. But his tongue was working magic as it lapped at her folds and swirled around her clit. How many people had said Rumpelstiltskin had a silver tongue? Oh they had no idea.

Belle arched into him, nearly coming off the bed, and he used his palm on her abdomen to guide her back down. She wanted to speak. To ask him why he was going to such lengths to please her when his deal said nothing about it, but there was a pressure coiling in her belly and it stole her words.

"R...Rum..." Belle was unable to hide the tremble of her words as her hands fisted in his hair. "I...I..."

"Easy, love." He breathed. "Come for me."

She did. Oh she did. With a cry that she didn't realize came from her until it was over, the pressure sprang loose, and her climax washed over her. Rumpelstiltskin moaned with her, lapping up her juices like a man dying of thirst. It took a moment for Belle to realize he was back over her, looking at her like he was amazed that had happened.

"What?" She breathed, unable to stop the smile that spread on her lips as she reached for him.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

He was back on her in a breath, lips mapping hers out as they had before. As if they had their entire lives. Belle could taste herself on him, blended with the odd taste that was entirely him. She could never get tired of it.

Above her, Rumpelstiltskin shifted, and she could suddenly feel his hardness pressed against her.

"Not too late." He breathed as his lips found her ear, nibbling softly. "I could change the deal. Find you some other suitor to give you a healthy heir..."

Belle shook her head. "No. I told you I wanted this. I want you."

With a growl, their lips crashed together as she felt him enter her. Something between a cry and a moan escaped her as she clung to him. He was patient, working his way into her with shallow strokes before his composure seemed to snap and he entered her in one fluid motion.

She was tight. So beautifully tight, and he filled her in every perfect way possible. She found he was clinging to her the same way, and this time he was the one trembling. With a swallow he looked down at her with a question in his eyes. Belle smiled, shaking her head as her hand came to caress his cheek.

"No pain. I'm fine. You won't break me, Rumple. Move if you like."

Another incomprehensible noise came from him as he did, moving out of her a bit before thrusting back into her. Their moans entertained as Belle lost herself in the sensation of his motions, how he hit spots in her she never knew existed. The tightness in her belly grew almost painful as she clung to him, nails taking across his back as she breathed and babbled incomprehensible words that she hoped were encouragements. Rumpelstiltskin seemed to be having the same trouble keeping his composure, though the sweet nothings he whispered to her were much more understandable.

"Belle..." He choked out. "I can't..."

"Me neither. Please. So close. Not without you."

He groaned like she was torturing him, and his thrusts became hard and erratic. They cried out at the same time, uncaring how loud they were, as stars exploded behind their eyes and they rode out their climax together.

Belle had no idea how long it was until her brain tightened itself again. She could have dozed, even. But when she came to her senses she found herself tucked safely in Rumpelstiltskin's arms. She smiled, snuggling up to him and letting the rest of the world fall away as she lost herself in his smell and the sound of his heartbeat.

"Are you alright?" He asked against her hair.

She nodded. "I'm perfect..."

He hummed in response, "A son." He promised. "Have you given any thoughts to names?"

"Baelfire." She slurred sleepily.

"A good name. A strong name."

"Rumple...I..."

"Shhh..." He cooed, moving so that he was spooning against her, their fingers entertaining. "Sleep, Belle. The deal is done."

Something in her chest squeezed, and she wanted to tell him that it was more than a deal. Had been since the first time they'd sat in the library and talked. Since the first time she'd seen how kind he could be kind. But sleep was stronger, and soon she was asleep in his arms.

When she awoke, she was alone, her maid fussing over her as she prepared a bath. Rumpelstiltskin was gone, and Belle somehow felt lonelier than she had in years.

~Five Years Later~

"Mama! Can you cut my apple?"

Belle turned to her son, tugging at her skirt. She smiled, taking his apple and setting it on the plate before her on the table. "Thin slices?"

"Yes please!"

The boy was healthy, with brown eyes that held every emotion they could, and a head of curly black hair that refused to be tamed.

A knight appeared at the entrance to the dining hall, and Belle knew in an instant something was wrong.

"Wait here, Bae." Belle said, giving him the apple slices.

The knight looked disheartened, his face pale and stricken. "Milady..." He managed to get out.

"Calm down. What's happened?"

"Sir Gaston...He is dead."

Belle gasped, glancing back at Baelfire, eating his apple, oblivious to just how much had changed. She swallowed, composing herself for a moment before nodding. "Prepare for the burial ceremony. There is…much to be done."


	2. Chapter 2

Her Dark Guard

By: RosexKnight

_Belle suspects foul play in her husband's death and calls upon the one one who can help Avonlea._

Chapter Two

Belle didn't have a choice. She really didn't.

The few months that followed Gaston's death had been the most restless she could ever recall. The burial ceremony had been pleasant, and Avonlea mourned the loss of their Lord. But it hasn't taken long before enemies had moved. Most seemed to be waiting on the wings for a sign of weakness. Others...Others were being a bit more direct.

Belle sighed, tossing the book she had been trying to lose herself in to the side. Her mind was too jumbled to focus on the words.

"You must be very troubled if a book won't hold your focus."

Belle looked up to find Ruby, her lady in waiting, dutifully appearing with a tray of tea and pastries. Belle offered her friend a small smile before Ruby joined her on the sofa.

"Is my worry that obvious?"

"Only to those who pay attention." Ruby said, putting two sugar cubes into Belle's cup and handing it to her before preparing her own. "You really shouldn't put all of this on your shoulders, milady. Sir Graham has the guard ready for any attack."

Belle shook her head as she nursed her tea. "I know. But I fear we may be outnumbered either way. Avonlea is a good land. Gaston was envied greatly for being its lord. With him gone, and Baelfire only a child..."

"You fear the Frontlands may move against us despite Abonlea still having its lady and heir?"

"I wouldn't put it past its lord. And if the Frantlands don't there's still the Marchlands and others."

"So what plan are you formulating?"

A silence passed between the two, and Belle glanced to Ruby before going back to her cup. Ruby's eyes widened.

"Milady you can't be thinking of calling upon him!" She hissed.

"I don't have much of a choice, Ruby." Belle said, picking through the pastries. "Avonlea doesn't have any allies worthwhile. He'd be our only hope. If we can show The Dark One is on our side, no one would dare make a move, and we can find the culprit behind all this."

"You think your books are true then?" Ruby asked. "You think someone worked against Gaston?"

"I have no doubt anymore. All the books I've read indicate poison being the cause of this foul play."

"Okay. You're right, milady, you always are when you read. But...what about the little master?"

The words hung in the air, and Belle sighed. Sometimes she both loved and hated that she'd told Ruby who her son's true father was. "Baelfire will understand. I cannot have him in this kind of danger."

Ruby sighed, setting her empty cup down. "I don't like this plan, Belle."

"I know. But I can't think of any other way."

"You're right. Calling on him really is the best way, but are you ready to face him again? After he stole your heart and just left like that?" Belle was silent, and Ruby put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I can see you've made up your mind. Just...don't get burned by the fire you'll be playing with."

"I'll try. Leave the tray?"

"Now? You're calling upon him now? Shouldn't you talk to Graham?"

"I already have. He didn't like the plan either."

"I think you'll be hard-pressed to find someone that does." Ruby stood, giving Belle a smile. "I'll be only a bell's ring away, milady."

"Thank you, Ruby. I appreciate it." Belle said with a smile.

Her lady in waiting bowed, and exited the sanctuary that was the library. Belle glanced to her book, debating whether or not to open it again and try to lose herself, but she realized if she didn't do it now, she'd lose her nerve. And so, she sat up straighter on the couch, smoothing out her dress. She hadn't felt put together since her husband had died, but she'd became very skilled in looking the part of the Lady of Avonlea.

She could only hope by the third time uttering his name the tremble in her voice was gone. "Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin."

The third name tumbling from her lips felt heavy, and a silence stretched out before she heard a familiar sing-song voice from beside her.

"You must be awfully desperate to call upon me, dearie."

The little imp was relaxing on the other side of the sofa. He looked smug but the distance he put between them told her he was probably just as nervous about seeing her again as well. In his hands was one of the teacups from the tray, and he twirled the porcelain in his hands as his eyes roamed the room, landing on anything but her as he tried to look indifferent.

"What's the trouble? Something to do with your husband again?"

Belle frowned at him. "In a way."

Rumpelstiltskin giggled, examining the cup in his hands. "Growing annoyed with him? Does he talk too much? Perhaps I shall steal away his voice for you?"

"He is dead."

This seemed to finally gain The Dark One's attention, and he finally met her gaze. She couldn't quite read his expression, but she swallowed down her hurt and began again, fighting the way her voice wished to crack.

"He is dead, and I suspect foul play." When Rumpelstiltskin still didn't move Belle added, more firmly. "My son is in danger."

The imp blinked, seeming to remember himself. Slowly, he sat back on the sofa, holding his tea cup out for her to fill.

"Tell me everything."


	3. Chapter 3

Her Dark Guard

By:RosexKnight

_Tension runs high. Belle and Rumpelstiltkin make a deal. Rumpelstiltskin sees his son for the first time._

Chapter Three

"Poison." Rumpelstiltskin echoed, stirring his tea with small clinks of his spoon "You're certain?"

"It's what every book I've read indicates." Belle agreed, finishing her pastry. "The way he'd turn weak and unable to keep anything down. How he seemed to get better but then worse again. Why purging seemed to be the only thing that worked…"

"An inside job then. Tampering with his food."

Belle only nodded, could only nod. She took a deep breath, forcing out the next words. "My husband is dead. With him gone enemies have moved in to overtake Avonlea and make it their own. Most notably the Duke of the Frontlands with his men led by his general, Hordor."

Rumpelstiltskin seemed to stiffen, but nodded.

"Any inkling of whose at fault?"

"None." Belle confessed. "Gaston was well loved in Avonlea. A good husband, father, and lord. I don't know who or why someone on the inside would want him dead…"

"Besides getting the lord out of the way to more easily gain control of Avonlea?"

Oh but his mocking tone was not appreciated. "Yes. That's where you come in."

"Me." He scoffed. "I'm sure there are others who can find your little traitor, dearie. Perhaps your wolves can sniff them out."

"You know as well as I do we don't have that kind of time." Belle found herself speaking firmer than she ever had to him before, using the tone she usually reserved for unruly maidens or Bae. "Hordor is already gathering forces. We need intimidation to hold them at bay until things can be rightened."

"And what makes you think I'd even want to be your little intimidation tool hm?"

Her eyes widened. She'd expected him to agree. To make a deal instantly. Surely he was joking? Toying the way he liked?

"What would even be in it for me?"

Rage bubbled up in Belle's chest for the first time in a long while, and she found herself bolting to her feet, surprising him for a moment, though she didn't back down.

"Rumpelstiltskin you s–!"

"Mama!"

Belle felt her entire being go cold as the rage left her. The doors to the library creaked open as footsteps were heard. The gaze shared between she and Rumpelstiltskin was now a very different one, and she found it almost funny that her small son could put that kind of fear in The Dark One's eyes.

Baelfire came into view, bounding to the sitting area to tug at his mother's skirts. "Mama it's time for my reading lesson! Oh."

The boy stilled when he saw the imp sitting on the other end of the couch, regarding him with a curious look as Belle raked her fingers through his tusseled curls almost protectively. Not that she seemed to need to protect him. Rumpelstiltskin was staring at the boy as if he didn't believe his existence.

She had never before considered the similarity between them. She simply thanked her lucky stars Gaston had the same black hair that quickly put to rest any questions. Gods he and Rumple had the same eyes though. How had she never noticed?

"Your skin's funny."

"Baelfire! Manners!" Belle hissed.

Somehow, though, Rumpelstiltskin was chuckling, his happiness genuine.

"You get used to it."

His voice was even softer. Human. The sing-song of the imp gone.

Belle cleared her throat, desperate to clear the air of the odd tension. "Bae, why don't you go pick out a book for your lesson while I finish up with our guest."

"Yes'm."

And before either of them could utter another word the boy was bounding off again. The room fell still, a solemn silence passing between the two. Belle sighed, suddenly feeling very exhausted.

"Rumple–"

"You'll owe me a favor."

Her gaze shot to him, but he was looking back where Bae had run off. He stood, his jaw clenched and posture tight. She knew then and there he wanted to make the truth known. To know his son. To clear the air between them. It was hard not to step forward and try to…something.

Rumpelstiltskin breezed past her, headed towards the door. "I'll expect your finest room while I stay. Dinner in the great hall I assume? We'll discuss the way Avonlea needs fortifying then."

Before Belle could respond he was gone. She deflated onto the couch, tears of anger and sorrow and happiness stinging her eyes as she fought them back.

"Who was that?"

Baelfire emerged from the shelves, a familiar blue book in his hands. Belle opened her arms for her son to join her on the couch. She didn't normally pull him into her lap, but after everything she needed to indulge herself, and he seemed to be in the mood to oblige.

"That was an old…someone I knew a long time ago. His names Rumpelstiltskin." Belle explained. "He's going to be staying with us for a little while to help sort things out."

"He's gonna figure out who killed papa?"

"Bae! How did–?"

"Maids talk, mama."

Belle paused, kissing his hair. "Yes. He is. He's going to help us. So be on your best behavior around him."

"He's weird…"

Belle giggled, opening the book to the page that a ribbon marked. "Oh my boy, you don't know the half of it."

Thankfully, her son didn't question things, and began reading where they had left off last lesson. Belle tried to lose herself in the feeling of her son safely in her arms and the story he was weaving for her. Perhaps then she would ignore the nagging voice in the back of her mind, and finally be able to relax now that they had help.

Help from the boy's father, who he did not know was his father, and who her heart still skipped for, no matter how infuriating he was being.

Oh this would not be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

Her Dark Guard

By: RosexKnight

_Rumpelstiltskin inspects Avonlea's defenses. But his are shattered when he has a conversation with his son._

Chapter Three

There were two things in his life Rumpelstiltskin never thought would happen. Seeing Belle again, and ever seeing his son. No, not exactly his son. He sired the boy but it was Gaston who had raised him the past seven years, and he tried to ignore how much that detail bothered him. How badly he wanted to lay claim to the boy. But that would only cause more trouble.

He had never expected to see Belle again. Less that she would call him. She must have been truly desperate, and really he could see why. Avonlea was a good land with a good keep. A thriving village, healthy crops, plenty of livestock, and happy people. For all his physical faults at least Gaston knew how to treat his people. That, at least, was a little comforting to The Dark One.

What was not comforting was the fact that someone had the gaul to kill him. To move in on Avonlea's walls. To endanger his family.

No, not exactly his family. Just a family he was protecting.

He tried to remind himself of that fact over and over again as he walked the tall walls of the keep, the captain wolf, Graham, trailing behind him as he pointed out each and every flaw.

"I don't understand." Graham said suddenly. "You're The Dark One, can't you set up a barrier?"

"Well of course I can." He said with a high-pitched giggle. "But it would only last for as long as I'm here. And then where would you be when I'm gone?"

Graham blinked. "You're not...staying?

"And why on earth would I do that?"

The words came out in a snarl, but it didn't phase the wolf as he opened his mouth to retort, only to be cut off by the laughing of children. Below them on the keep's side of the wall a group of boys were running, wooden swords in their hands as they swung them at each other. Intermixed with them was Baelfire, laughing as all boys his age should as the children continued whatever game of imagination they had.

Graham glanced to The Dark One, whose eyes never left the young master. "If you stare like that sir people will get uneasy." Rumpelstiltskin's jaw tightened. "No one is suspecting anything. You can't tell the child wasn't Gaston's, and even so I doubt the people would care they love the boy so much."

Rumpelstiltskin swallowed, only moving to look to Graham when the group had scurried off, distracted by something else now. "How many people know he's not?"

"Only me, Ruby, and Granny. And Lady Belle of course." Graham answered.

"That's good enough then." Rumpelstiltskin said quietly, his eyes going soft as the ache in his chest formed anew. Three. Three people knew that was his son. That was good enough. He turned easily back to the guard, his hard mask back on. "Come now, dearie still lots to do. We need to train your men in case of a dragon attack."

"A dragon?!"

The spinner giggled. "Well I have to prepare you for everything don't I? I can't stay here forever."

Graham sighed, following the sorcerer as he glanced back in the direction that the children scurried. "No, I suppose you can't."

Dinner that night had been an awkward one. Belle was steeled, guarding herself to everything as he talked about the fortifications that needed to be made and the training the soldiers needed to go through. Never once did she ask about a barrier or magic, only nodded along with his words, giving looks to Graham and the other guards. Baelfire was absent from the table.

It was odd to see Belle guarded against him this way, and part of Rumpelstiltskin truly resented it. Before she'd been so open, smiling at him from across the table, babbling about any book she'd read, asking him about magic and where he'd been the like. They'd only been together a grand total of three days before the act was done and the deal was fulfilled. He'd used wanting to get to know her as an excuse, claiming it was better for the magic. Really he'd wanted to give her every opportunity to change her mind, even if he realized too late he never wanted her to in the first place. Had wanted her as much as she's somehow wanted him. Now he was lucky to get a sideways glance from her. Though he supposed that was for the best.

He spent his days overseeing the training of the men, and following his boy. No, not really his boy. Her boy, because really that's who little Baelfire belonged to. The boy was 7, well-loved by everyone in the keep and village. He had many friends, as boys his age should, and his days were often filled with lessons with time for play in between, but the undeniable love that was between he and Belle made his heart ache. Though try as he might, he couldn't resent it.

Three days into his stay, Rumpelstiltskin had decided torturing himself was enough, and the talk last night had Belle agreeing that someone needed to be watching Baelfire at all times. So the spinner was very confused when the boy came bounding into the library through an entrance that was not the main one to look over shelves of books, paying no mind to Rumple as he sat stiffly with his tea and his own reading material.

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "Baelfire, isn't it?"

The boy jumped, startled, looking with wide eyes to the grinning sorcerer.

"Yes. And you're Rumpelstil... Rumpelstin..."

"Just Rumple will be fine." He said gently, waving his hand easily, keeping his voice soft as to not scare the boy away. "Where's your guard."

The boy looked away guiltily, quickly selecting a book and going to sit on a chair near the window.

"You mustn't slip away like that." Rumple said, not making the boy confess. "Your mother will worry." Baelfire nodded, and Rumple waved his hand, a plate of honey bread appearing beside the boy's chair. He pretended to go back to reading.

"How did you do that?" Baelfire asked.

"Magic." Rumple said, giving him another grin and wagging his fingers at him. "Eat them they're quite good."

"But I haven't had supper yet. Mama said I mustn't spoil my appetite with sweets..."

"You can tell her it was all my fault."

He gave the boy a wink, and with a smile he dug into the pastries.

"These are my favorite." Baelfire said cheerfully, sucking the sticky honey from his fingers and opening his book.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled despite himself. They'd been his favorite at that age too. "Why come here?" He asked after a moment. Baelfire looked at him with a question on his eye. "Wouldn't you rather slip off to a friend's house?"

"It's almost time for my reading lesson though." Bae frowned, talking as if the sorcerer had suggested he do something scandalous.

Rumple chuckled. "Yes but still, don't slip away again. Your mother might-"

"Baelfire!"

As if on cue Belle appeared, rushing forward to embrace her son with so much force Rumpelstiltskin thought she might have crushed him.

"Hello mama." Bar said, voice soft and muffled in Belle's arms.

Finally she pulled away, though didn't stop clinging to his shoulders. "You musn't disappear like that! I was...You are to stay in sight of your guard at all times do you understand me?"

"Y-yes ma'am." He whimpered, looking away guiltily.

The lady deflated, running her fingers through her son's hair before spotting the plate of honey bread. Rumpelstiltskin immediately went back to his tea and book, fighting the urge to run.

"Where did...? Bae you know you're not suppose to-"

"He did it." Baelfire said, finger immediately pointing across to the sorcerer, who winced. Quick to place the blame wasn't he?

Belle looked over to Rumpelstiltskin, who gave her an innocent look. Her glower turned soft, something akin to understanding flashing behind her eyes as she nodded.

"Try not to make a habit of it." She said, her voice soft.

That he hadn't been expecting. He'd expected her to give him the cold shoulder. To glare at him until he fled. To tell him never to come near her son again. Not this. Whatever this was. He only gave her a smile and nodded.

"I'll do my best, dearie."

"Good. Now then, we uh...have a reading lesson."

The book and tea disappeared in a puff of purple smoke as the spinner stood. He understood. Reading lessons were a sacred time for mother and son, and he would not intrude.

"Until tonight, my lady and young master."

She nodded. "See you at dinner."

He turned then, going out the way Baelfire came in. The keep had many secret passageways and it was time he mapped those out. He'd leave wards there, in the dungeon, at every entrance and exit. Even if it was only a few people that knew of the secret passages, The Dark One knew the power of luring under an enemy's nose.

He paused only once when he felt the plucking of magic telling him all the honey bread he had left was gone, and was rather surprised to feel Belle's presence against his magic. Eating one of the pastries, he realized. And oh that should not have made his chest stir as much as it did. And so he distracted himself, memorizing every inch of the underground paths of the castle and almost hoping he found the culprit of Gaston's death curled up in a cell so he could squash him under his boot.

He didn't need to linger in the presence of the lovely lady with brilliant blue eyes and a tender smile and soft curls longer than absolutely necessary. If he did he might do something stupid. Like fall for her again. Like tell her that. Like lay claim to his boy.

Dinner that night had been almost silent, but Baelfire was present.


	5. Chapter 5

Her Dark Guard

By: RosexKnight

_The Lady's keep has an unwanted visitor. A General issues a threat._

Chapter Four

It was morning. The day was clear, the guards out patrolling as instructed by Belle after instructions given by Rumpelstiltskin. For all the whining the imp did about his quarters and food (Why did he need satin sheets honestly what was the point of that? And was today a cinnamon in his hot chocolate day or would he prefer it without?) he was doing a fine job training the guards and making sure the keep's walls were secure.

"He's training you?" Belle had asked when Graham had appeared to her looking worse for wear.

"Me and the other guards." Graham confirmed, but only grinned at her. "Seems he wants to make sure Avonlea is well taken care of."

Now, sitting at the table in the dining hall, cutting her son's apple, she couldn't get those words out of her head. She'd only called Rumpelstiltskin there to appear to be her ally and help her find the culprit to Gaston's death. A simple intimidation tactic to buy them time. There was no real reason why he should have been training the guards as well. Well except perhaps one, but Belle was still too afraid to consider that possibility. She needed to be strong for her people right now with the ever-present threats. She had no time to be entertaining tender thoughts of The Dark One. Besides, he was probably just doing her another favor so the one she owed him would be greater. Yes that was it. There was no way he-

"Ah!"

Baelfire's head shot up from his spot at the table with his book, and Belle gave him a reassuring smile as she put her finger in her mouth.

"Mama?"

"Just a cut." Balls said, wiping the knife off on her skirt and finishing slicing the apple. "Here you are."

The boy eyes her as he took the plate. "Are you alright?"

"Of course! Now, what are you studying today?"

Baelfire suddenly looked sheepish. "I..."

"Belle!"

The door to the dining hall swung open and Ruby appeared. She panted, as if she'd been running, and Belle stood to calm her.

"What is it Ruby? Come sit. Do you need water?"

Ruby shook her head, tightening herself in an instant. "It's Hordor." Belle's blood ran cold. "He's at the gates requesting an audience with you."

"Is he alone?" Belle asked, and Ruby's eyebrows raised. "Of course not..."

With a sigh, Belle straightened her skirts. "Where is Graham?"

"At the gates waiting for you."

"Excellent." Belle said, then turned to her son. "Baelfire, you are to stay with Ruby for a bit alright? Be good and don't slip away." Baelfire nodded, and Belle pulled him forward to kiss his forehead. "I'll be right back."

"What about Rumpelstiltskin?" Ruby asked.

Despite it all, this only made Belle giggle. "Oh, I'm sure he'll make an entrance."

Hordor was indeed not alone. From her perch on the wall above the gates Belle could see he had brought a dozen of his men, though only a few were on horseback. With only Graham at her side, Belle felt suddenly very small, though she refused to show it. With straight posture and folded hands she stared down at Hordor of the Frontlands. She was the lady of this keep. Avonlea was hers. It was time they remembered it.

"Ahh Lady Belle, I was afraid you would refuse me." Hordor said with confidence that made Belle want to crush him under her boot.

"Forgive me I was finishing up more important things." Belle said. "To what do I owe this visit?"

At her side Graham only smirked, but Hordor seemed unfazed. "I wish to make a treaty with you, my good lady."

"A treaty."

"For Avonlea. There's no reason for us to go to war. And no one can expect you to take care of your keep given recent events." Belle clenched her jaw. "Surrender Avonlea peacefully to the Fromtlands. My lord the duke will see you are well taken care of. It really would be best for Avonlea to have a proper lord."

"Avonlea does have a proper lord."

"He's a boy."

"He's the heir, and you will do well to remember it."

"Still, you're far too busy with your keep to pay him the attention he needs now that his father is gone. I would hate to see anything happen to him..."

Belle's blood ran cold, and her eyes narrowed, her entire being prickling under her skin. "Is that a threat?"

"It's whatever it needs to be."

"It needs to be the way you tell me you'll be leaving and never causing me to have to look at your poor form ever again."

Hordor's eyes narrowed in a glare and he opened his mouth as if to retort, but he was cut off by a high-pitched giggle that filled the air. The horses stirred under Hordor's men, suddenly uneasy, though Belle visibly relaxed.

"You seem at a disadvantage, general." The sing-song voice rang before the imp appeared in a cloud of magic, leaning casually on the gates, effectively blocking Hordor's entryway. "You came to a battle of wits though you're out of ammunition."

A few of Hordor's men stumbled back at the sight of Rumpelstiltskin, and beside her Graham had to stifle a laugh.

"You're The Dark One." Hordor said, his eyes wide for a moment before they flew up to Belle. "Are you so desperate that you had to deal in dark magic?"

Rumpelstiltskin once again giggled "He's not very perceptive is he, Lady Belle?"

The lady blinked, though picked up on his game easily. "Indeed not." She said, "You have it wrong, Hordor."

"Not surprising." Graham chimed in.

"Rumpelstiltskin is simply an old friend come to lend some help in my time of need." It wasn't a complete lie after all.

"Old friend." Hordor scoffed, then leveled his glare to the inp at the gates. "You never help those without a price. Are you taking advantage of the lady? Did she whore herself out for the sake of her land like some noble-thinking harlot?"

Beside her, Graham growled, and Belle didn't have a moment to think of a response before Hordor's men has stumbled back, the general himself making a strangled noise as he gaped at Rumpelstiltskin. The Dark One was tense, and in his hand Belle could make out the slimy pinkness of a tongue. She grimaced, but couldn't bring it in herself to feel bad.

"I should have turned you into a roach for that." Rumpelstiltskin said with a giggle, "But that would have been an insult to the wee bugs."

Hordor's flailed, his hand going to his throat as he struggled to make words, the sounds only coming out as strangled gasps.

"Now, I'm gonna give this back to you in a minute." The Dark One said, his voice low and dripping with venom. "Your first sentence will be an apology to the lady. Your second will be your goodbyes as you leave. Do we have a deal?"

Hordor nodded with a throaty plea, and the imp giggled. With a flourish the magic formed, and the general's you he was back in his mouth. His jaw clenched as he glared daggers at Rumpelstiltskin, but the imp only flourished and gestured to Belle, his eyes holding a challenge. For a moment Belle wondered what would happen if Hordor didn't play his game, but before she could entertain the idea of him as a roach he was bowing his head.

"I apologize my good lady. I spoke out of turn." The words were in no way sincere, but it seemed to satisfy Rumpelstiltskin as he stepped away from them. "I'll be taking my leave now. Do consider our treaty. Make no mistake, Belle: This isn't over. And friend or not you won't have your attack dog forever."

"I don't believe I have you permission for more than two sentences, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin growled.

"I'm fully aware Hordor." Belle said easily, the words holding more meaning than any of them knew. "Tell your duke I refuse your treaty. Be off now."

The men were moving before Hordor gave the order, and Belle didn't exhale a breath until they were out of sight.

"Well that was a disappointment." Rumpelstiltskin appeared at her other side. "The garden could have used a few more slugs."

A smile tugged on Belle's lips as she finally dared to yank her eyes from the horizon. Rumpelstiltskin's posture was straight, but as their eyes met Belle could see his held nothing but concern.

"He threatened Bae." She said, answering his silent question.

"Shall I have them followed?" Graham asked.

"No." Belle said, turning to him. "Keep the patrols up. Keep closer eyes on the ways in and out."

"What about the tunnels?"

"Taken care of." Rumpelstiltskin chimed. Belle lifted a brow at him. He grinned, waggling her fingers at him. "Magic wards, dearie."

"Of course." Belle said.

Graham cleared his throat. "I'll go check on Bae. He's with Ruby right?"

Belle nodded, and with a bow Graham turned to take his leave. Below the soldiers that were standing by were dispersing, leaving her effectively alone with Rumpelstiltskin. An air shifted between the two of them, not becoming tense so much as...expectant. He'd caught the double meaning in her words after all, and she wasn't sure how to think about that.

"Belle?"

"He threatened Bae." Belle repeated, steeling herself as she turned back to him. She didn't make eye contact. Didn't trust herself while he still had the look of concern in his eye. "We must take the necessary precautions.

"They won't touch him." Rumpelstiltskin said firmly, and Belle fought the smile tugging at her lips. Some parents they made.

"Thank you for your help, Rumpelstiltskin. I'll see you at dinner."

She moved to turn away, but the imp lunged forward, grabbing her hand. This time their gazes did meet, and Belle swallowed. She had no idea whether or not she wanted to identify the emotions he was staring at her with. He looked as though he wanted to say something, and belle's stomach fluttered despite herself.

She could see the moment he changed his mind.

"You're welcome, my lady." He said, disappearing in a cloud of purple as his lips touched her knuckles, leaving her skin tingling that had nothing to do with his magic.


	6. Chapter 6

Her Dark Guard

By: RosexKnight

_Market day is here. The Lady meets an old friend. The Dark One is distracted._

Chapter Six

"These tunnels, where do they go?"

Graham trailed behind Rumpelstiltskin as they walked the dungeons of the keep. They were dusty, though well kept. It was obvious they were not a thing that was used very often, though as maintained as they could be. Already the imp had put up wards, but he'd spent too much time watching his son (no not his son, Belle's son) that he hadn't been able to map the entirety of the catacombs.

He needed to be more focused. The longer he spent here, the more likely he was to do something stupid. Like claim his son. Or fall for Lady Belle. Again.

He could already feel himself doing the latter.

"There are only two paths outside the walls." Graham said, pointing to the two largest tunnels. "That one to the east side of the keep, and that one to the south. The little one to the side there leads to the stables. The others connect to parts of the keep itself. The library, kitchen, study, and Lady Belle's room."

"Not Bae's?"

Graham shook his head. "He was born after the tunnels were finished. Gaton was the one who implemented them. He thought it would be nice to have an easy way around for a few trusted maids. It was also supposed to serve as a way out should the lord and lady ever need to flee."

"A splendid idea which proved to be his undoing." Rumpelstiltskin gave a high-pitched giggle. "How tragically ironic."

"There are only a few sets of keys." Graham frowned. "Whoever poisoned Gaston would have had to take one of them…"

"Who has the keys?"

"Belle herself inherited Gaston's, then that leaves me, Ruby, and Granny."

"You said this was used to deliver meals?"

"It wasn't uncommon. But every servant had to have a guard escort."

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened. "Well there we have it then."

"Have what?"

"Our worms."

Graham faltered, giving a pause as the imp walked on, having to jog to catch up to him. "Are you suggesting one of the guards-?"

"Well it could have been one of the maids, but who would betray their lord?"

Graham snapped, "What guard would? They're vowed to protect the family."

The imp paused then. "You have a point, wolf." He turned, headed back down the tunnel that led to the library. "I have work to do then."

"What kind of work?"

Rumpelstiltskin waggled his fingers at him. "I have a few potions to make."

"This is a bad idea."

Belle looked at her maid's reflection through the mirror. Ruby was frowning at her from her spot braiding her hair. "I don't know what you mean."

Ruby gave a tug to Belle's hair. "You know exactly what I mean!"

"He's his son, Ruby…"

"He's YOUR son, Belle."

The maid tied off Belle's hair with a ribbon, and the lady sighed. "He is, but Bae is starting to ask questions, Ruby."

Ruby frowned. "What if the imp asks Baelfire as his price, Belle? Think! Letting the two spend time together…"

"He wouldn't!" Belle defended immediately, a fire in her eyes Ruby hadn't seen in years. However, she deflated quickly. "He wouldn't…I only want them to know each other, Ruby. It seems unfair to keep father from son."

"You had before."

"Bae had a father before."

Ruby blinked, the pieces falling together in her head. "The Dark One. You still-"

"I've no time to dwell on it." Belle said, cutting her off with a guarded tone. "I must attend to the town. It is market day. Baelfire will be safest with Rumpelstiltskin and I. He will simply accompany us for protection."

"Of course." Ruby said, rolling her eyes. "Belle…"

Belle only gave her a small smile "I'd love some tea, Ruby."

Ruby sighed. "If you need anything…"

"I'll scream." Belle assured, earning a giggle from Ruby as she left.

After a moment, Belle stood. An odd sense of deja vu overcame her as she smoothed her skirts. She was doing this for protection, she told herself over and over again. It was market day. They would be out in the open. In a crowd. If an attack was planned it would be the perfect opportunity, and Belle didn't fancy the idea of taking chances.

That's why she was doing this. For protection. Not because the imp was so damn charming. Not because she could feel her heart slipping too easily back into his hands With every meal they shared together. As if they were all a family.

As if.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" She called. Moments ticked by. No answer. "Rumple?"

"Three times, dearie." He complained, appearing before her with a twinge of magic. The relaxed time of lounging on a settee beside her was gone. His posture was straight and his gaze was square on hers. She tried not to let that bother her. At least his voice teased. "You're supposed to call my name three times."

Belle rolled her eyes, ignoring the fact that last time she's called upon him years ago, he'd told her she only had to call him once.

"Well if you're going to be picky about the way I call upon you then nevermind it." She said, waving him away. She wasn't sure if she was in the mood for his particulars or not.

He frowned at her. "Belle…" He grumbled.

"No no." She said, turning to pick up a ribbon from her vanity to weave it through her braid. She watched as the confusion flashed behind his eyes and part of her (one she couldn't tell was flirtatious of vengeful) revelled in it. "If you don't want to accompany Baelfire and I to market day I'm sure we'll be fine. Graham will be more than happy to do it I'm sure."

Belle was sure she didn't imagine the growl that came from him. "There's no need for that." She raised a brow at him. "I'm more than capable of guarding you and the young master."

He was looking at her with indifference, but the way he shifted his weight from one foot to the other told Belle he was as nervous as her about this. She took pity on him and nodded. Somehow that relaxed both of them, and suddenly Belle was acutely aware, as she'd always been, that she and Rumpelstiltskin were in her room. The room. Alone.

No wonder he couldn't look her in the eye.

She cleared her throat, cutting through the tension as she strides through the door. "Come. We'll fetch Bae and be off." He didn't follow for two steps, and she turned to him. "Aren't you coming?"

He blinked, nodding as he followed her out the door. His hands were behind his back and his posture was straight, but his shoulders were relaxed, and somehow Belle felt that was enough for this day to be fine.

She prayed it would be at least.

"Mama! Can we get honey bread?"

Baelfire hadn't stopped since he got to the market. The place was lively. Nary an unhappy face to be seen. Yes. That was how markets should be.

Belle herself laughed. "Honestly, Bae the whole world of sweets at your feet and you want something as simple as honey bread?"

"It's my favorite." Bae said, as if his mother had gone mad.

Rumpelstiltskin imagined she probably had. Or was simply mad to begin with. Still, she gave the boy a coin and sent him galumfing off to the stall that kept the sweets.

She shook her head, watching him charm the keeper out of two slices. "He takes after me too much."

"How do you mean?" Rumpelstiltskin asked before he could think better of it. It was true with the way the boy loved books and the simple things he took from his mother, but he'd seen him on horseback and with a training sword. Gaston might not have been his true father, but there was plenty of him in Baelfire.

It made him wonder if the love of honey bread was the only thing he took from his spinner father. Well, that and his eyes...

"Nevermind." Belle said, her eyes darting away from him as she looked away from him, back to her son, beaming from ear to ear as he approached her.

"Mama am I to get a horse today?" He asked.

"A horse?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, the word almost catching in his throat.

"Not today, Bae." She said gently, carding her fingers through his hair. "But if you're good and stay with us today I'm sure you can charm me into a new book or two."

This seemed to brighten the boy, and he happily trailed along in front of them, always a few steps away from his mother. A realization hit Rumpelstiltskin then, in the middle of the market as Belle inspected it and her people laughed. This, he beside Belle with their son walking happily before them, was how it could have been. How it still could be. His eyes fell to Belle, looking at her son proudly until she sensed his eyes on her. The smile she offered him made his chest squeeze with something that made him want to run or kiss her.

He needed to get out of here.

"You opened the gates?" The imp asked when he caught sight of the open doors, guards standing on alert.

"Only for the trusted merchants." Belle explained. "We have some that come from outside of the keep. Graham is keeping an eye on it."

He frowned, turning to tell her how bad of an idea that was, but she was gasping with delight. "What is it?"

Baelfire was already bolting for the colorful stall that seemed to sell toys, books, and a myriad of wares. Lining the top of the stall were nothing but odd hats that the imp found just plain outlandish. Belle herself was looping their arms together. "Come, Rumple. I'll introduce you to Jeff."

"Jeff?"

"He's a hatter." She explained, and he groaned. "What is it?"

"I know him."

"You-?"

"Rumpelstiltskin!"

The hatter, dressed in a long coat obviously not of this land was beaming at him, having scooped up Baelfire. His son was giggling, fiddling with the hatter's signature tophat. A protective urge surged through him, and he frowned. "Jefferson."

"Mama! Jefferson said I can have a hat!" Baelfire said, and Belle gave him a playful swat.

"Jeff honestly you'll spoil my boy!"

"'Tis my duty, Lady Belle!" He said, setting Bae down to hug her, the boy scurrying off to the stall. "And what deal did you make with Rumple for him to be here?"

"He doesn't know?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

Jefferson frowned. "Know what?"

Belle faltered, glancing between the men and giving the hatter a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Later." She promised, turning to her son.

"Should I be worried?" Jefferson asked. The Dark One only scoffed.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with Lady Belle." He said, his voice firm. A clear warning.

"Fine, fine." Jefferson said, holding up his hands in a surrendering position, though held a smirk. "You're certainly more hostile than usual."

"I'm as hostile as I like, hatter. And you-"

A cry pierced the air, and Rumpelstiltskin only had a moment to feel the tingle of magic before the heat exploded behind him. Green flames burned along a few of the buildings, giving way to panic among the town. The bakery and stables were ablaze with green and orange flames, and smoke was beginning to fill the air. The air became sticky, and the people's once smiling faces gave way to desperate cries to one another to get to safety.

"Guards!" Belle called immediately. "Get water on those fires! See that everyone is safe! Where's Graham?"

The guards leapt into action, gaining order with the people as many helped children and elderly to the castle, while others worked with the men to salvage the buildings.

"That won't work, dearie. Not on the green ones." Rumpelstiltskin said, scanning the crowd, feeling for any magic that was similar to the fires. "You're not the only one dealing in dark magic."

"What?!"

He was silent, though, letting his magic reach out and around for anything at all. And suddenly he found it. A figure in a brown hood stood completely calm, surveying the green flames licking at the stable until he felt the gaze of The Dark One on him and bolted.

"Rumple how do we stop the fires?" Belle demanded, snapping him out of his daze with a touch on his shoulder.

"We kill the one who started them."

The words caught in belle's throat. "Kill?!"

"Leave it to me." He said, whirling around to her, Bae clutching at her skirts. Danger. Someone had put them in danger. Someone put the closest thing he had to a family in danger.

Someone had to die.

"Rumple!"

"Get to safety." He growled. "Both of you."

"I can't just abandon my people!" Belle snapped, and another green inferno burst from one of the market stalls beside them, leaving the lady to leap back with a yelp.

The cries and pounding of footsteps all blended together as the town ran for shelter or fought to save their homes. Belle could already feel the air around her heat up, clinging to her skin and making the air muggy. She could feel Baelfire trembling at her side, his fists balled in her skirt. Nothing like this had happened before, and her instincts were telling her to run and hide with her son and help her people all at once.

"Mama…" Baelfire whimpered, and Belle blinked, her son's voice snapping her out of her daze. Helplessly, she looked to Rumpelstiltskin helplessly.

"Get to safety." He repeated again.

"We can't kill him." Belle said. "He might know something if he's working with them."

"You stupid, stubborn woman!"

Another inferno burst, this time from the ground, blocking the open gates. Rumpelstiltskin cursed, glaring at her with something that wasn't at all malice.

"Hatter!" Rumple growled.

Jefferson nodded, putting his hand on Belle's shoulder. "I got her."

"I swear if any harm comes to them…"

"I'm sure you'll turn me into a toad." He said easily. "Are you ready, my lady?"

Deftly, Belle nodded, running her hands through Bae's hair as if to confirm to herself that he was hated this, the spinner could tell. Belle was never one to sit back and let someone save her. She was used to being in the action. But she was only a liability out here. If any harm came to she or Baelfire this whole thing would be pointless and Avonlea would be lost.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, turning to go before Belle caught his arm. He whirled around, meaning to yell at her again until he caught her eyes. Worried yet hopeful. He sighed, the rage leaving him for a moment. His hand fluttered up on its own accord, landing on her head.

"Get yourself somewhere safe." He said simply, and then disappeared in a cloud of purple.

It wasn't so hard to find the cloaked figure again, especially when traveling by magic. He simply followed the tingle until he appeared right before them. They skidded to a stop, stumbling back.

"You've done something very stupid dearie." Rumpelstiltskin growled.

The cloaked figure scrambled to their feet, but had only taken two steps before The Dark One lifted a hand, catching them with his magic. They were lifted into the air and turned. Rumpelstiltskin frowned, waving a hand to strip away the hood of the cloak. The figure was a large man with dark hair, looking at his captor with pure fear.

"I was only hired to make the fires! I haven't killed anyone!" They pleaded.

The magic grip on him tightened, and he yelped out in pain. "You put my lady in danger, dearie. I'd say that's equivolent. Who are you? Who sent you?"

"N-Nottingham!" He choked out. "I'm sherrif of Nottingham. The Duke. From the Frontlands. Hordor sent me. Offered me a…"

"I don't care what he offered." Rumpelstiltskin growled, and the man cried out again. Something collapsed in the fire at their side. "Now, what was the point in sending a sniveling man like you to destroy the keep? You will not break the people so easily."

At this, Nottingham laughed. "Wasn't supposed to..." He said, a small smile appearing on his lips. "I was only a distraction."


	7. Chapter 7

Her Dark Guard

By: RosexKnight

_The Lady and the Hatter are hurt. The Son is stolen. The Dark One is furious._

Chapter 7

Rumpelstiltskin's blood ran cold. Nottingham only smiled as a familiar cry pierced the air.

"So much for her guard dog." Nottingham rasped.

The Dark One growled, using his magic to squeeze the man until he was screaming out in pain. The same cry echoed through the air the second time, this time calling his name.

"You're not even worthy to be mud on her boots." The imp growled before tossing Nottingham aside, the fool disappearing in a cloud of smoke as he hit a nearby wall and slid to the ground.

The flames engulfing the village disappeared immediately, and a calm settled on it as the people took a breath. Rumpelstiltskin, however, was running blindly through the streets, letting his sense of magic take over as he followed the call.

He shouldn't have left them. It was a stupid trick. He shouldn't have left them alone. If they were hurt...well he didn't want to think about what would happen if they were hurt.

"Rumple..." Belle whimpered, and he skidded to a stop before them.

Jefferson and Belle hadn't made it to the keep. They had veered off the main path, instead going to one of the tunnels, thinking it safer. Judging by the way the dirt was upturned a scuffle had happened. They had been expecting this route all along.

Jefferson himself was on the ground, his top hat having tumbled off, his head bloodied from whatever had struck him. Belle was doubled-over on her knees, trembling as she hugged herself. Her hair was tussled where it had been pulled, her lip swollen, and he was sure bruises would be appearing in her arms.

"Belle!" He dropped down to his knees with her, hands fluttering around her awkwardly until they finally settled on her shoulders. "Belle...look at me sweetheart."

The lady flinched at his touch, and only began to tremble more as she looked to him. "Are the fires out?"

He was only able to nod, the words catching between a protective rage in his throat. They'd hurt her. And all she could think about were the bloody fires.

"Good." She rasped, before her eyes fell and she leaned into him, burying her face in his neck as her body shook with sobs. Utterly lost,

Beside her, Jefferson groaned, looking at him with bleary eyes. The hatter lifted his hand to his head, making a face at the blood he found there. His eyes then wandered to his surroundings, falling from the lady clinging to The Dark One and finally to the open door leading from the keep's wall "Oh bloody hell..."

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes met his, and then followed to the door as well. It swayed slightly, and footprints could be made out in the path beyond, walking uneasily, dragging something along. The Dark One stiffened, his grip on Belle tightening as worry for her gave way to rage.

"They took him." Belle finally choked out, seizing the imp by his clothes, her grip like iron as she attempted to shake him, her eyes pure fire behind her tears as she yelled. "You promised! You promised they wouldn't touch him and they took him!"

Rumpelstiltskin could count the number of times he'd be knocked speechless on a few fingers. Now, with Belle practically in his lap, clinging to him, shaking with an emotion he didn't know, hair tussled, body bruised and bleeding, dress torn, and YELLING at him, every response died on his tongue.

In the end, it was Jefferson that spoke, regardless of the pounding in his head.

"Belle, listen..."

"They tore him right out of my arms!" Belle continued. "And now he's gone and they're going to make me choose!"

"Belle...!"

"And I cannot do it you stupid man! It will always be him!"

"BELLE!"

Jefferson's cruel tone snapped her out of her thoughts. She blinked, her eyes becoming focused as she realized what had happened. Her hands began to tremble again, her breathing shaky as she tried to steady herself. There was a long pause between the trio, with only the buzz of activity in the village as they cleaned up the mess made by the fires.

Rumpelstiltskin moved first. Placing his hands on Belle's to gently pry them off of his vest. She clung to them instead, and he squeezed them in return, grounding her.

"Your people, Belle." Jefferson said. "They need you."

Belle shook her head "But..." She looked to Rumpelstiltskin, and the helpless look in her eyes made rage bubble in his guy anew.

"I need something of Bae's. For tracking." He said gently, his hand coming up to gingerly wipe a tear from her tender cheek. "Do you understand?"

Belle leaned into his touch for a moment, then seemed to realize what she was doing and pulled away. Her head was reeling, fuzzy from the hit and the shock of the morning. The town was safe. She focused on that, taking a few breaths to steady herself. After a moment she nodded.

"His room. Anything in there." She said, her voice trying to be firm, slipping back into her role as mother and Lady of the keep.

The imp nodded. "Let me heal you before I go."

He lifted a hand, his palm glowing with a purple energy. Belle caught his wrist. "No." She said, perhaps a little too quickly. "Go save Bae. Now."

Rumpelstiltskin searched her eyes. She didn't seem afraid, not of him at least. He could see the underlying anger there, and the pure utter resolve she had. This was the Belle he had known. The kind Belle who would do anything for the ones she loved. He moved so that he was kneeling on one knee before her, squeezing her hand in his before bringing her knuckles to his lips for the second time that week.

"What will you have me do when I found them, Belle?" The spinner asked, his voice low but dangerous.

Belle paused, her eyes glazing over slightly. "They stole our son. I'd have you do whatever it takes."


	8. Chapter 8

Her Dark Guard

By: RosexKnight

_The Son is rescued by The Dark One, and gets a glimpse of his true nature._

Chapter Eight

"Let me go!" Baelfire cried, struggling against the strong arms that held him.

The unfamiliar brutes bellowed for him to stop, only yanking him forward more, dragging him onward to a pair of awaiting horses tied to a tree. His arms ached from the pulling, his feet from being dragged in the dirt, and his side from the warning punch they'd blown when he's struggled the first time. Rage mingled with terror, urging him to fight on as they threw him forward at the horse's feet. The boy hit the ground hard, body aching, but all he could think of how they'd thrown his mother down the same way, and he turned to them, bolting up, meaning to fight tooth and nail for his freedom like a brave man would. Like his father would.

Instead, he was met with a long sword at his throat, and his blood ran cold.

"Now look here boy." One of them growled. "We're not to harm you, but if you try to hit us again I might just feel my hand...slip."

"No one will care that he's unconscious." The other commented, tugging on a saddle on one of the horses. "It'll certainly be easier t' carry him when he's quiet."

The first one chuckled. "Oh I'm sure he'll be quiet." Baelfire felt the cool blade against his neck. "Almost pathetic, really, how easy it was to snatch you away. So much for the guard dogs your mum has."

"My mother will find me and make you all pay! My father would have!" Bae exclaimed.

"Your pap isn't here!" The other one laughed, joining the other with a length of rope. "Now, how is this gonna go little bastard?"

Baelfire tensed, readying himself to bolt, get as close to the castle as he could, buy the trackers some time. He knew what he was supposed to do. What his father had taught him. However, his hands only began to tremble, the fear in his gut taking over as he stayed still, feet refusing to move.

The tears were just beginning to prickle in the corner of his eyes when the two men were suddenly thrown aside by some invisible force. Baelfire stumbled back as The Dark One walked forward to the spot where the guard had been just a moment ago. All emotion drained from the boy, and suddenly all he wanted to do was go home. Make sure his mother was alright. Bury his face in her skirts and cry and do all things boys his age should be far too old for.

"Are you hurt?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, his voice steely, far from the gentle tone he'd had in the library. Bae didn't move and the imp sighed, softening as he reached out a hand to the boy. "Bae. Come on. Let's get you home."

Baelfire only had time to pick his trembling body off the ground before one of the guards were charging. Rumpelstiltskin stepped forward, catching the sword easily in his hand. He looked at the man with something dark in his eyes. Something Bae had never seen before. There was a tingle in the air, and then the sword was turning to dust in his palm, blowing away in the breeze. The guard stumbled back, looking helplessly to his partner, who had already mounted his stallion and galloped away.

"Now then…" Rumpelstiltskin growled, grabbing the man with his magic and lifting it from the ground. "Who sent you?"

"Hordor." The man choked. "We-We were hired to...help him gain this land. Boy was...for trade."

"And which of you put those bruises on my Lady?"

Baelfire glanced to the man, who said nothing but closed his eyes. A grin tugged at Rumpelstiltskin's lips, and suddenly the man was crying out in pain, writhing in the magic's grip.

"I could turn you into a snail. You'd make quite a nice crunch under my boot." The imp growled, sending a chill down Baelfire's back "Or perhaps a roach? Or maybe you'd like to join your sword in being dust…"

The captor made a strangled noise as he struggled to talk, his words coming out in a barely-audible "Please..."

"No." Rumpelstiltskin growled, "You don't get mercy."

And then the man was screaming again, and Baelfire watched as the knight writhed, color draining from his face. He wasn't aware that he'd moved until he was pulling on The Dark One's cloak.

"Stop." Baelfire croaked. Rumpelstiltskin turned to him, his eyes so fierce Baelfire flinched. "You're killing him. Mama won't like that…"

The Imp let the man drop, falling to the ground with a loud thump, coughing as his body struggled to regain his breath. The boy watched as his eyes turned in a blink, becoming more human as he seemed to regain his senses. He looked to the guard, not daring to lift himself from the ground, and then back at him. Something was in his eyes. Something Baelfire found too familiar.

"Are you afraid, Bae?" He finally asked, his voice back to the soft gentleness that made Baelfire want to trust him again.

The boy knew he should say no. That he was fine. But his hands were still trembling, all but clinging to his cloak. "Yes…"

For a moment, fury flared behind Rumpelstiltskin's eyes, before it softened, and he kneeled, lifting a hand to comb it through his hair in the way his mom always did to comfort him. He sighed, forcing himself to relax, and suddenly all the energy left him.

"Don't be afraid." Rumpelstiltskin said, perhaps a bit desperately. "Let's get you home."

Baelfire nodded, leaning into The Imp, feeling oddly secure in his arms as he was scooped up and the two started back to the keep, leaving the pathetic guard with his horse, forgotten on the ground.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" Baelfire asked, head against his shoulder. He hated the thought of being carried. But his legs were too wobbly.

"What is it, Bae?"

"Don't tell mama I was scared."

The Dark One raised an eyebrow at him. "Why not?"

"Because da was brave. And he's gone. So I have to be brave."

The words pierced Rumpelstiltskin like an arrow. His jaw clenched, but he only flicked his wrist, summoning a piece of honey bread that Bae gratefully took. If only he knew the truth. Then again, perhaps it was best he shouldn't. Gaston was a much better father-figure than he could ever be. The father Bae needed and the man Belle deserved.

"It will be our secret." Rumpelsiltskin said, fighting the urge to kiss his son's forehead and tell him everything was going to be alright.

Yes. His son. Because Baelfire took after him in some ways after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Her Dark Guard

By: RosexKnight

_A mother and son are reunited. The lady and The Dark One have a moment that may or may not have been a mistake._

Chapter Nine

"So. You going to tell me what's going on?"

Belle only glanced to the hatter as she paced, vaguely aware he was even talking as her mind raced. She focused on taking deep breaths, focusing on the positives. Her people were fine. Minimal damage had been done. Easily repairable. No one was hurt. Rumpelstiltskin was bringing Baelfire back. Baelfire, their son, who'd been taken and dragged away and all she wanted was to hit something. She wasn't even aware of the pain in her body or the way her knees threatened to buckle until Ruby put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry milady." Ruby said as Belle hissed in pain.

Belle only nodded, letting her maid lead her to the bed so she could mend to the cuts and bruises on her body. Jefferson stood before her, arms crossed.

"Well?" He deadpanned.

Belle sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Gaston was...he had complications during intercourse. He couldn't produce an heir so...So a deal was made."

Realization flashed behind Jefferson's eyes, and he nodded. "So Baelfire is..."

"Rumpelstiltskin's son."

"And you're..."

"Still a hopeless fool." She spat, the words bitter on her tongue.

Jefferson and Ruby exchanged looks, the confession a surprise to both of them. Belle buried her face in her hands, trembling, trying not to let out the sob that was bubbling up in her throat.

"He left." She finally choked out, as if that was the answer to all of it. As if they would understand. "He knew and he just...he left."

"And Gaston was murdered from the outside so someone else can get to Avonlea." It wasn't a question, and the hatter donned his signature top hat as Belle only nodded. "Seems I've got work to do."

"What work?" Belle chirped.

"Well our dear Rumpelstiltskin put a prisoner to your dungeons I'm sure." Jefferson gave her a bow. "Let me see what I can find out."

The lady only nodded, waiting until the hatter was out the door to wrap her arms around herself, trying to hold herself together.

"Am I foolish, Ruby?"

Ruby raised a brow at her as she started to dab a cloth along a cut on her arm. "For what, milady?"

"This. For not doing the sensible thing and letting Avonlea have another ruler. For calling Rumpelstiltskin and making things worse."

"Where is this coming from?"

"My son was kidnapped!" Belle snapped, looking to Ruby with eyes full of furious tears. "My people's houses were burned! We were attacked! Who knows what could-"

"Belle."

Ruby's hand on her shoulder cut her off, the informal name bringing her back to herself. The maid have her a sincere smile, and Belle felt all the worry of her keep drain from her.

"These people will fight for Avonlea. For you. To the death." Ruby said, a sort of resolve in her eyes that surprised Belle. "And we have The Dark One on our side. And a Lady in love. I'd like to see them break us."

Belle shook her head. "I'm a fool for that love."

"Everyone is, milady. Though not all fall for monsters. Still, you have an affinity for those." Ruby gave her a wink, and Belle finally smiled. "What will you do? About him?"

Belle sighed, turning back to stare at the door. "One thing at a time, Ruby." She finally decided. She couldn't face those thoughts right now.

"Don't worry about the wee master. I'm sure-"

"Mama!"

As if on cue, Baelfire appeared at the door, and Belle was on her feet, ignoring Ruby's protests as she ran to her son, falling to her knees as she embraced him, holding him close to her, running her fingers through her son's hair. Safe. He was safe and here and fine.

"Mama you're squishing me." Baelfire complained, and Belle gave a watery laugh as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry." She ran a tentative hand over the bruises she could already see forming on her son's arms. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine." Baelfire said, adding quickly "I wasn't scared! They were going to knock me out, but Rumpelstiltskin saved me."

Belle looked up and saw Rumpelstiltskin standing an arm's length from them. He caught her gaze has shifted his weight from one foot to another, his gaze carefully blank. She knew that look all too well. That blank expression with so much more yearning underneath.

"How did that go?" She asked.

"I..." Rumpelstiltskin started, but Baelfire was interjecting.

"He didn't have to lift a finger. He walked out and they let me go."

The boy and his father exchanged small smiles and Belle felt the big thing in her chest stir. This was how it should be. The three of them. That's how it could have been.

"And I wasn't scared." Bae said again.

Belle gave him a smile, ruffling his hair. She pulled him close again, and this time the boy wrapped his arms around her. "Your papa would be so proud."

She glanced up to Rumpelstiltskin, who swallowed, but couldn't fight the grin tugging at his lips. Belle relaxed instantly. His posture was stiff, but his eyes were soft. Sad. A pang of guilt ran through her chest, and she found herself reaching out to him.

"Don't you think so, Rumple?"

Baelfire turned with hopeful eyes to The Dark One, and the poor man was looking at Belle like a scared rabbit. She gave a small nod. Even if Bae never knew, Rumpelstiltskin would, and she couldn't deny him these moments. She watched as his fight or flight instincts took over, and finally he nodded.

"Yes." He finally said, reaching out to ruffle Baelfire's hair affectionately. "Yes. He would be very proud of you."

The boy beamed, and Belle caught Rumpelstiltskin's hand as it fluttered around, trying to decide where to go. He clutched it like a dying man, and she gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you." She finally said when she had the courage to meet her gaze. "Truly."

As her eyes searched her, she wasn't sure if she was thanking him for the deal that brought her Baelfire or for saving him. Either way, Rumpelstiltskin smiled, squeezing her hand back.

Belle ignored the way the small gesture made her heart jump as she stood and coaxed Baelfire to the bed so they could inspect him. One thing at a time. One thing at a time.

It was chanting that like a mantra that got her through the rest of the day. Seeing to Baelfire, directing the guards, assuring Ruby she was fine, and finally seeing that Jefferson was settled in. She didn't want to think about how the interrogation went, and luckily he seemed to understood and told her he'd simply leave it to Rumpelstiltskin.

She hadn't seen him since he brought Baelfire back, and she tried not to dwell on that.

One thing at a time.

"Mama?"

Belle blinked at Baelfire that night as she was finishing up their bedtime story. He didn't usually ask for them, thinking himself too old, but as she was tucking him in one of his favorite books had appeared at his bedside and she took a hint.

"Yes sweetheart?" She asked softly, only then aware just how tired her body was from the day. "What's wrong?"

"Will you leave the door to your room unlocked?" He asked tentatively before adding. "In case you get scared."

Belle smiled, then ran a hand through his hand. "But I'm already scared, Bae." Her son's eyes widened. "I'm scared of what's going to happen to Avonlea. I was terrified when you were taken."

Baelfire paused, looking away from her as he clutched his blanket. "I was scared too."

"That's okay." Belle said gently, stroking his forehead. "It's okay to be scared."

"But dad was always brave!" Bae said, sitting up, looking at his mother with such helplessness it made Belle's heart break. "So now I have to be brave. And I can't be brave if I freeze up like a coward!"

Belle kissed his head, coaxing him back to lay down. "You father was a brave man, but even brave men get scared."

"He never showed it..."

"He did the brave thing." Belle said. "And bravery followed."

"Do the brave thing?" Her boy nodded. "Thanks, mama."

"You're welcome." Belle said, squeezing his hand. "I'll keep my door unlocked. I love you."

"I love you too."

Belle stood from her spot in his bed, moving to blow his candle out.

"Mama?" He cooed, and Belle turned back to him. "How long will Rumpelstiltskin be staying?"

"At least until this is sorted." Belle said. "Why?"

Bae shook his head, but she knew he was hiding something. "I don't think he's as scary as people think."

Belle smiled. "Me neither."

It was after she blew out the candles and shut his door that Belle felt the twinge of magic. Panic swam through her, and she turned to see an odd orange glow from her son's door.

"It's just a protection spell." Rumpelstiltskin's voice came from behind her. "Laced with something more."

"Something more?" Belle asked, unable to turn and look at him just yet.

"A dreamcatcher weave. He...he won't have any bad dreams tonight. He'll sleep soundly."

The tension left Belle's body, and she felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. For a moment she wanted to ask how he knew. How he understood that was her biggest concern. How he knew she wouldn't sleep as well knowing her son might suffer. But she stopped herself. After all, Bae was his child too. And parents knew.

"Thank you." She said, turning to him with a small smile. "That means a lot."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, and Belle watched as he looked her over. "Are you alright? You never got your bruises seen to did you?"

"I'm fine." She said, waving him away. "It's simply a bit of soreness. Nothing to be concerned with."

A pause fell between them before he was stepping forward, arm outstretched. She tensed, remaining stuff as his hand fell to her cheek and she flinched at the tenderness. His hand began to glow with an odd purple aura.

"Permit me?"

Belle nodded shakily, unaware when exactly her body had begun to tremble again. Rumpelstiltskin's hand caressed her skin again, but this time there was no pain, and she sighed as her aches disappeared, replaced with nothing but the warm feeling of wholeness, and she wasn't sure if that was the magic or Rumpelstiltskin's touch.

After the warmth had spread through her entire body, he pulled his hand away. She didn't realize she'd been leaning into his touch until it was gone.

"Goodnight, Belle."

Belle blinked as the spinner turned, walking away from her, presumably back to his own room. She was unaware that her feet were moving until she was upon him, calling his name. He turned back to her, and before she had time to second-guess herself she seized his shoulders, bringing their lips together.

They practically crashed together, and Rumpelstiltskin wasted no time, his arms immediately going around her and holding her body close to his. She wasn't aware of the wall at her back until the cold stone sent a shiver down her spine. Their lips danced, fighting for dominant affection as her fingers carded through his hair. His hand splayed across the back of her neck, clinging, tracing nonsense patterns against her neck as the searing kiss overcame her senses and all there was was Rumpelstiltskin and love and it was everything she knew it could be and wanted out of it.

It was the groan that she wasn't sure came from her or him or both that made her come to her senses. She blinked, arms going to his shoulders to push him away. He didn't fight her, meeting her shocked gaze with one of his own. But there was something else behind his eyes. Something big and scary and Belle wasn't sure if she wanted to run from it or drown in it.

"Belle..." He started, reaching out to her, but she only shook her head.

"That's all." She choked out, the only words that she could muster.

"But Belle...!"

"I can't Rumple!" She snapped, glancing to her son's door and gods they were right out in the hallway. She shook her head, stepping away from him. "That's all."

And then she was the one fleeing, leaving Rumpelstiltskin in the hall looking after her as she took refuge in her room, holding herself together with her arms as she collapsed into the bed.

One thing at a time. One thing at a time.


	10. Chapter 10

Her Dark Guard

By: RosexKnight

(( So. I'm doing NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) and though I'm off to a shaky start it is THIS story (by popular demand) that's getting finished up! I have no idea how much longer I have in this particular story but I've got alot planned and I hope you guys enjoy it! ))

_The Dark One interrogates the prisoner. The Lady makes a confession._

Chapter Ten

Jefferson frowned. "He's not talking."

"Perhaps he doesn't know anything." Graham offered.

"Oh he does." Rumpelstiltskin all but snarled.

Nottingham looked up at the three of them with bleary eyes. Lady Belle had not let them be cruel to him, but between Jefferson's madness and Graham's interrogations he hadn't yet cracked. But then again, Belle hadn't yet let Rumpelstiltskin at him. And The Dark One's fingers were practically itching to get around his throat.

"We have to tell Belle." Graham said. "She needs to give us permission to go further."

"I don't need permission."

Jefferson caught Rumpelstiltskin's wrist as he lifted his hand. "You know she won't like it. Haven't you mucked it up with her enough?"

The Dark One jerked his hand away from the hatter, giving him a glare that daggers would be jealous of. He opened his mouth, fuming, ready to tell the hatter to stay out of affairs he didn't understand. Shouldn't be in to begin with. But then the door to the dungeon was opening, the sound of dainty footsteps drawing carefully near, and Rumpelstiltskin deflated.

"Well?" Belle asked as she came into view, examining the man behind the bars.

"No luck." Graham reported.

The lady nodded, her mouth in a thin line as she stole a glance to Rumpelstiltskin that he pretended not to notice.

"We know Hordor hired you." Belle was saying. "What is the duke planning?" Nottingham was silent. "Is he working with anyone else? Are they the ones that killed my husband?" Again, no answer. "Nottingham if you talk now it will be much easier on you, believe me."

This coaxed a laugh from him. "Easier for me? I'm a dead man either way."

"And why is that?"

"I don't have to answer to the likes of you." Nottingham spat. "Soon your land will be ours, even if we have to take it from that bastard son you call an heir by force."

At this Belle fumed. Rumpelstiltskin saw it in her eyes. Saw the way her fists clenched and her jaw set into a determined scowl.

"I can't say you weren't warned." Belle said. "Rumpelstiltskin is the garden lacking any slugs?"

"You'd trust this welp near your flowers?" Rumpelstiltskin retorted, eyes burning into Nottingham.

"True. Perhaps a bug then?"

"Too easy for him to escape if you don't intend to squash him."

"Too swift." Belle decided, and that seemed to make Nottingham's eyes widen. "How are our mousers in the dungeon and keep?"

Rumpelstiltskin smirked. "The felines are perfect at that job. They barely leave any blood when they kill."

"That seems much more fitting then." Belle said, and just the thought of this man scurrying for his life against the cats was enough to cause Rumpelstiltskin to giggle. "Last chance to talk, Nottingham. I admit I'm quite incapable of reigning in The Dark One when he decides he doesn't like someone."

"Why not use him then?" Nottingham retorted, though his trembling voice betrayed him. "Why not have him wipe us all out?"

"Magic comes with a price." Belle recited, and the spinner felt uncanny pride well in his chest. "Besides, if I did that where would be the fairness for you all?"

This made Nottingham's eyes widen for a moment, genuine fear taking over him for a before he remembered himself and regained his composure.

"Yer bluffing." He said. "We know all about you. You don't have the stomach for leading this place."

"Very well." Belle said with a shrug. She turned away, touching Rumpelstiltskin's arm, making him go stiff for a moment. "A rat I think. I'm sure the cats are hungry."

"As you wish." The Dark One said, lifting a hand.

"Wait!" The yelp rang through the dungeon the moment the magic twinged in the air. Belle turned back to him, an eyebrow raised. The prisoner hung his head. "The Duke sent Hordor to take Avonlea by any means necessary. It's right on the border between the Frontlands. A perfect strategical advantage and excellent lands for a new stronghold."

"We know that." Rumpelstiltskin said impatiently.

"H-Hordor made an alliance. A deal." Nottingham was sputtering desperately now. "She gave us magic. The means to get to Avonlea and take it. Baelfire was to be ransomed off. Traded to you for the keep."

Beside him, Belle stiffened, and Rumpelstiltskin knew she counted herself lucky that it didn't have to come to that. Knew she would have traded anything for Baelfire. He knew he would have.

"Who is she?" Belle finally asked.

"I don't know. I never saw her. I only got the trinket that would start the fires from Hordor. I'm only a mercenary."

"So you know nothing about my husband and his murder."

Nottingham only shook his head. "I never set foot here 'till now. And no one ever mentioned your husband outside of the fact that he was dead."

"So it wasn't the doing of the Frontlands?"

"I don't know, milady I swear it."

"He's lying." Rumpelstiltskin growled.

"Could be." Jefferson said. "But if he's just a mercenary they'd have no reason to disclose their secrets to him."

Belle sighed, shaking her head "Fine then. If that's all he knows there's not much we can do." Rumpelstiltskin gave her a glare, but she ignored it. "Graham, get our dear prisoner a hot meal any he wants from our kitchen. And then…" She turned to Rumpelstiltskin. "No skinning him alive. But if you think he knows more I doubt I can stop you."

"You're no fun." He pretended to pout.

"No!" Nottingham protested, leaping up. "I talked! I told you all I know!"

"Yes." Belle said. "But you also called Baelfire a bastard."

Nottingham growled. "Don't pretend like he's not you bitch!"

The lady put a hand over her heart in faux hurt. "That's two rude names! I've told you I can't control him when he doesn't like someone do you have a death wish?."

Nottingham paled, and Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help his grin at her. The look he gave the prisoner when he turned back to him, however, was purely murderous. Belle tensed, and even Graham stepped back from him. Jefferson only chuckled.

"Come, Jefferson." The lady said. "It's tea time and I'd appreciate the company."

"As the lady wishes."

Jefferson bowed to her, and they walked out arms linked. Rumpelstiltskin tried not to notice how much that bothered him. How his lips and fingers didn't tingle to touch her again. It had been only a day since they kissed, and already he was yearning for more despite himself. He looked to Nottingham, reminding himself why he left. The man looked to him with pure fear in his eyes, shrinking back.

"I'll get on the meal then." Graham said.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, turning away. "I'll finish the truth potion."

Yes. This was more like it. Potions. Truth. Murderer. He was losing track of why he'd been brought here in the first place. It was time he got back to it.

Belle deflated the moment the dungeon doors closed. Letting out a shaky sigh, she gripped Jefferson's arm, wanting to ground herself.

"He's a bad influence on you." Jefferson teased as they approached the library, the only place he was sure she could relax. Or at least come close to it.

"Do you think Nottingham bought it?" Belle asked.

"I think Graham bought it." Jefferson said with a grin.

Belle nodded, reassuring herself. She was convincing. They'd know she had a firm hand. That she was on The Dark One's good side. That she could lead. At least until Baelfire was old enough.

She hated this.

Ruby was already bringing them tea when they found Belle's favorite spot in the library. She took the tea gratefully, letting the warmth run through her as Ruby joined them.

"Anything?" Ruby asked.

"No." The Hatter said, his spoon clinking against the sides of his cup as he mixed in his sugar. "We only know Hordor made an alliance with someone with magic."

"But Rumpelstiltskin is more powerful than them right?"

"I don't think there's anyone in the realms that's more powerful than The Dark One in terms of sheer magical power."

"But more cunning?"

"He doesn't always think well when he's emotional." Jefferson said, and Belle tried not to notice the ripples forming from the sides of her cup.

"Where is he now?" Ruby asked, pouring herself a second cup.

"Making a truth potion. He plans to start the interrogations of everyone from the inside."

"That will catch them." Ruby said gratefully, sitting back in her chair. "The traitor will be caught and we can get on with all of this.

"I kissed him." Belle suddenly blurted, met with stunned gazes from Ruby and Jefferson. She tried to silence the pounding in her chest from saying it. Confirming it to herself. Trying, desperately, to figure out just how to get on with all of this.

"Well." Jefferson said with a laugh, leaning back on the setee beside Belle. "Now we're getting somewhere."

She was trembling, and Ruby took the cup gently from her.

"Easy Belle. Talk to us."

The lady looked between her friends, a sort of helpless look in her eyes. For not the first time Belle realized just how tired she was. Tired of the danger. Of the ache in her chest. Of being scared and hurt and angry. She shook her head.

"I'm fine."

"No. You're not." Jefferson said, giving her a firm glare. "Tell us what happened."

Belle sighed, running her fingers through her hair, trying to figure out where to start exactly. Finally, after a long pause, the words stopped catching in her throat.

"I kissed him. And I didn't want to stop


	11. Chapter 11

Her Dark Guard

By: RosexKnight

_The Lady explains herself. Doubt is instilled in The Boy._

Chapter Eleven

"I didn't want to stop..." Belle repeated. "I don't even know what came over me. He made sure Bae would sleep soundly and I just…"

Ruby poured her another cup of tea, and the lady sipped on it slowly, letting it do what it could to calm her frazzled nerves.

"Tell me everything. Start at the beginning." Jefferson said, leaning forward only to set his cup down. "You can stop when you come to the end."

"I already told you everything." Belle said. "Gaston's...problem, the deal, his death…"

"But it wasn't just a deal was it?"

The hatter's voice was firm, and Ruby gave him a stern look. Belle was unable to look at him. She'd tried, really she had, to forget her feelings for The Dark One. How he understood her better after three days than her husband ever had. How she wanted nothing more than to be whisked away. How it hurt so when he left. She truly thought she had banished the feelings. But having Rumpelstiltskin here, so close, and with their son…

"No. It wasn't. Not by the end of it. By the end of it I wanted him."

Ruby seemed to give Belle a sympathetic look, setting her own cup of tea down.

"He knew I wanted him. He knew how I felt and he left."

"But you were married, Belle." Jefferson said gently. "Whether you wanted him to stay or not he couldn't."

"I know." Belle said. "But it's easier this way…" Her voice trailed off and for a moment there was nothing but silence until she gathered her courage to speak again. "It's easier to be angry."

"Channel that then." Jefferson said, his voice suddenly heavy as he stood. "Channel that and beat them. The rest will fall into place."

Belle blinked at the hatter. It was as if she was looking at a whole different person. His gentle good-hearted look had melted away to one of firmness and possibly contempt. She hadn't seen someone switch emotions so since Rumpelstiltskin. All she could do was nod, and Jefferson returned it, bowing to her before stalking out of the room.

"Should we be worried?" Ruby asked as the library's door shut.

"About Jefferson?" Ruby nodded. "No. He's on our side I think."

"But someone isn't."

Belle frowned then, looking at her empty cup. "He called Bae a bastard. Told me not to deny it. Like he...like he knew."

Ruby's eyes widened. "But how could he?"

Belle shook her head. Three people knew. Now four. Ruby, Granny, Graham, and now Jefferson. Her chest squeezed. They were her most trusted friends. The thought of one of them betraying her.

She hadn't noticed Ruby's trembling hand until the cup started clinking against the saucer in her lap. Belle looked to her, noticing she wore the same scowl Jefferson had worn before he left.

"They have to pay." Ruby said. "For putting us in danger, for kidnapping the young master, and for killing Gaston."

Understanding flashed in Belle's eyes, and she wondered how long Ruby had been holding these feelings in. Well, at least she knew that she could rule out Ruby as Gaston's killer.

"I'm sorry, Ruby." Belle said, not sure what she was immediately apologizing for. "It must have been hard for you to see us together when you felt that way for him."

Ruby froze, looking to Belle with Alarm in her eyes. Belle only gave her a smile and the two started laughing. And that felt good.

"Was it so obvious?" Ruby asked sheepishly.

Belle shook her head. "Not until just now. I can only hope I've been hiding my feelings for Rumpelstiltskin so easily. For...many people's sake."

"What about Bae?" Ruby suddenly asked.

Belle didn't want to face that yet, so she shook her head. "One thing at a time."

Ruby nodded. "Right."

Bastard.

The word rang through Baelfire's ears even a day after he'd been called the word. He had no idea why it resonated with him so much. Even at his age he knew of curse words. Knew his mother wouldn't approve of him using them, but his father let one slip every now and then. But this one felt different.

He had heard many curse words slip through a man's lips in time of high emotions. But this wasn't a slip. Whoever that man was, he had called him a "bastard" on purpose. Like the name was personal to the boy. So, Baelfire sent about finding out what it meant.

Mama wouldn't tell him. Or at least not without asking questions. Baelfire didn't want to answer any questions. He just wanted to know. So he found himself in the library, the bodyguard he hadn't slipped away from since Rumpelstiltskin gave him the honeybread trailing behind him. He pulled out the biggest dictionary he could find, and began to look.

Bastard. A person born of parents not married to each other. An illegitimate child.

Baelfire's blood ran cold. The dictionary flew across the room and hit a table, sending whatever was on it crashing to the floor. His mind reeled. It was a name. Just a name. Something to do this exactly. To eat away at him. To turn him against Mama.

The thought of it sent something roiling in Baelfire's gut that he had to force down. The guard appeared not long after, but the boy only pushed him away. It wasn't true. It couldn't have been. Belle was his mother. Gaston was his father. He was the heir of Avonlea. He repeated that to himself, over and over, until it finally felt true again.

"Young master, you look pale. Come, let's get you something to eat." His bodyguard insisted.

Dumbly, Baelfire nodded, letting himself being led away. The boy reminded himself that they'd killed from inside their walls. If they'd done that, of course they could lie to him. Make his head fuzzy with doubts. That was it. It wasn't true. It couldn't have been. He had to be brave. That's what Da would do. Would have done. Be brave. Do the brave thing, Mama had said, and bravery would follow.

Only he couldn't talk to Mama about it. Not if it was true. Uncle Jefferson would lie, or tell him to go to Mama. After lunch then, he'd talk to someone he knew wouldn't lie to him. Would have no reason to as far as he could tell. Yes. He'd just have to slip away and fine Rumpelstiltskin.


	12. Chapter 12

Her Dark Guard

By: RosexKnight

_The Hatter plays matchmaker. The Father and Son make a Deal. A Traitor is found._

Chapter Twelve

It was quite easy for Jefferson to find Rumpelstiltskin. He was, of course, in one of the keep's towers, working at a makeshift workshop and all-around brooding.

Some things never changed.

"How's the truth potion coming?"

Rumpelstiltskin barely looked at him, giving him a meager sideways glance before he went back to his potions. "What do you want, Jefferson?"

The hatter rolled his eyes, approaching to lean on the table beside The Dark One. Rumpelstiltskin only gave him a glower, but remained silent. A stillness stretched between them, both waiting to see what the other would do.

It was Jefferson that finally spoke. "I noticed he's got your eyes, now that I know."

The utensil Rumpelstiltskin had used to stir the potion clattered to the table. Jefferson smirked, despite himself.

"He's a good kid." Jefferson said. "Very bright for his age. He takes to any sort of lesson like a duck to water. Last I heard he could jump on his horse."

Rumpelstiltskin kept his mouth in a tight line before going back to his potions, straining his eyes, keeping them focused on the potion at hand. Trying to block Jefferson out.

"And he loves his mother. When he was a child Belle could barely put him down without the kid wailing. He's shorter than the other kids in the keep, but he has a nice collection of hats to make him taller."

Jefferson grinned proudly, but Rumpelstiltskin remained silent, cursing slightly as the potion in front of him began to glow a little too brightly.

"He's grown a lot. Mind you, I'm only around a few months out of the year, but he got big fast. I think he's...nine now? Yeah nine. His birthday's late in the year. Gaston and he-"

A growl tore from Rumpelstiltskin's throat and he soon had the hatter by the collar of his jacket.

"You've proven your point Jefferson." Rumpelstiltskin said, his fist tight, practically trembling. "I'm not in the mood for this reminder."

"I don't know if I have." Jefferson said easily, barely blinking an eye at The Dark One's grip. "Because something tells me you're still thinking of leaving. Just like before."

"And why wouldn't I?" The imp snapped, shoving Jefferson away. "The deal was that I find Gaston's murderer. That's why I'm here."

"That's the only reason? It's not exactly like you to get involved in politics."

Rumpelstiltskin glared daggers at the hatter, jerking away to go back to his work. He had no reason to stay, or at least that's what he told himself. What he had told himself all those years ago when he pried himself away from Belle, curled up against his side to tell Gaston that the deal was done. He'd told himself that for nights on end in his tower at his spinning wheel, and had almost forgotten till she'd called him.

And then once again he was lost.

"Go away Jefferson." Rumpelstiltskin grumbled, eyes fixated on his truth potion.

"No!" Jefferson said confidently, tilting his head. "Because I'm right. You love her."

"What are you going to do?" The Dark One sneered then gave a high-pitched giggle "Lock us in a closet?"

"I might. Would that work?"

"No."

"But you want to be locked in a closet with her."

There were many things he wanted to be with Belle. But there were also many things he knew he could never be for her.

"She kissed you." Jefferson pressed. "You must know what that means."

"She was only grateful I was looking after Bae." Rumpelstiltskin grumbled, all the anger leaving him. He was tired. So tired.

"Something tells me that wasn't a thank-you kiss. That was a I-want-you-to-know-how-I-feel kiss."

Another silence stretched between them. Finally, Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "I can't stay."

His human tone made Jefferson pause. "Why not?"

"Because of what I am."

"That doesn't deter her now."

"Because of what I've done."

"I'm sure she can overlook a few crimes. She knows me."

"Because I can't be the man she deserves."

"She's had your son."

"Because I left her!"

The words rang through the air as Rumpelstiltskin jerked around, giving a look between wild anger and sickening agony. The room fell still, Jefferson too shocked to move. Slowly, Rumpelstiltskin deflated, shoulders and arms collapsing upon himself.

"I left her. I knew how she felt and I left her." He said, trying to keep his voice from trembling. "Like the coward I am."

Jefferson sighed, stepping forward to place a tentative hand on Rumpelstiltskin's shoulder.

"She wants you." Jefferson finally said. "They need you."

The spinner shook his head. "They don't need me."

"Rumple what about-"

"Rumpelstiltskin?"

The quiet voice cut through the tension between The Dark One and Jefferson lol warm butter. Eyes fell to the doorway to find Baelfire looking at them curiously.

"Bae." Rumpelstiltskin breathed, feeling like a boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard shouting…" Baelfire said, a caution in his voice.

"Did you slip away from your guard again?"

Rumpelstiltskin's voice was perhaps too firm, and the boy winced. He looked away sheepishly, and he sighed.

"I'll inform Belle." Jefferson said, his voice lighter. "I'm sure Baelfire had a good reason for slipping away."

Baelfire nodded quickly. "I needed to talk with...I want to talk with Rumpelstiltskin."

"Fair enough." Jefferson said, stepping forward to ruffle the boy's hair. This seemed to ease him. "I'll leave you two to bond."

And like that, Jefferson was walking back down the steps of the tower, a grin on his face. If he couldn't lock Belle and Rumpelstiltskin together in the same room this was certainly the next best thing.

Rumpelstiltskin stood frozen in place for a moment, at a loss of exactly what to do. Blessedly, Baelfire spoke first.

"Are you angry at Uncle Jefferson?"

The spinner blinked, then shook his head. "No. He can simply be trying at times when I'm not in the mood for his...madness."

"Oh." Another silence. "What are you doing?"

Rumpelstiltskin faltered, turning to his brewing potion and then back to the boy. "Making a potion that makes people tell the truth..." Another pause as Baelfire eyed the brew curiously. "Would you...like to help?"

The boy's eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly, all but skipping over to the work table. Rumpelstiltskin smiled despite himself. In truth he was almost done with the potion, but having Baelfire, his own son, by his side, felt right. Natural, even.

"Now, take this flask. Yes like that. Hold it steady. I'm going to add something to it."

Rumpelstiltskin instructed Bae, showing him what went where on his table and what he used. The boy was as curious as his mother, asking questions about brewing and magic until the vile in his hand started glowing.

"Is it supposed to do that?"

"Yes it is. Here set it down now. Just one more thing."

"Can I add it?" Baelfire asked excitedly.

Once again the spinner found himself faltering, impressed and even endeared by his son. "Yes of course." He took a small pouch from one of his boxes and handed it to the boy. "Just a pinch of this."

"What is it?" Baelfire asked, looking at what seemed to be sparkling powder curiously.

"Dragonscale dust."

Baelfire's eyes widened. "From a real dragon?!"

"Well it didn't come from a turtle." Rumpelstiltskin said with a giggle, waving him on. "Go on. Pinch of that."

The boy nodded, taking a pinch of the dust with a steady hand and sprinkling some into the vial. The potion bubbled, glowing before a puff of smoke plumed from the top. Rumpelstiltskin giggled, giving a brisk clap to Baelfire.

"Well done s-boy!" Rumpelstiltskin grinned, corking the vile. Luckily Baelfire hadn't heard his almost-slip, or at least pretended not to.

Baelfire looked up at the imp with a tilted head. "What's the potion going to do?"

"This little potion." Rumpelsiltskin said, shaking it before him. "Is going to help us find who killed your father."

The boy stiffened, and a sort of determination grew in his eyes. He stood straighter, the what Belle had when she made the deal with him. A sense of foreboding curled in his stomach.

"I want to talk to you." Baelfire said, his voice carefully steady. "I want to make a deal."

"A deal?" Rumpelstiltskin raised an eyebrow at him. "Whatever for?"

"They called me a bastard." The boy paused, some of the resolve fading from his eyes. "Before you came. They called me a bastard. I'm no fool. I know what it means…It stung. Like they did it on purpose."

Rumpelstiltskin's body grew ice cold.

"It means someone with parents who weren't married. If...If mama and my da were never married…"

The imp shook his head, mind reeling, trying to think of something, anything, to reassure him, no matter how much it killed him to say it. "Your father was Gaston."

"But what if he's not?!" Baelfire snapped, angry mist in his eyes.

"Would that be so bad? He still raised you. Still loved your mama. Would it be so terrible if he wasn't your true father."

Baelfire deflated. "I don't know...I'm confused. No one will tell me the truth if I ask outright. I don't...I can't…"

The boy stood there, wringing his hands in a familiar way that Rumpelstiltskin recognized as a habit of his own. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to gather the boy in his arms and tell him the truth, explain everything, but Baelfire was clearly struggling with emotions he didn't understand. Should never have to understand at his age. Ever.

Instead, he slipped his mask of indifference back on, if only for his sake. "So. You want me to discover the truth, eh?"

Baelfire nodded, looking determined again.

"And what if the truth isn't what you want it to be?"

He looked up at Rumpelstiltskin with a helpless gaze, and the spinner's eyes softened. The boy searched him for a moment, then looked away.

"I don't know."

"Well then. I suppose I can help you out this one time." Rumpelstiltskin said, holding a finger up to Baelfire's excited look. "But you must trust me and let me work on my own to find this out. I must give your mother's deal priority. As for my end you'll...owe me a favor."

Baelfire nodded, extending his hand "Deal."

Smiling despite himself, Rumpelstiltskin shook his hand. "Now. Let's go find out who killed your papa eh?"

Belle fidgeted with her skirt. Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't look at her. Something was wrong. She had no idea what, but something was wrong. The imp himself was quiet, pouring something from a vile into four cups of tea. Granny gave her a sideways glance and she smiled encouragingly.

"This is nothing more than a truth potion." Rumpelstiltskin said. "A little concoction that forces you to tell the truth. It takes an hour to get out of your system, and in that hour any words spoken will be only truth, and you will have to answer any question honestly."

Finally he looked up, his eyes drifting from Jefferson to her to Granny to Ruby and finally to Graham. He nodded.

"The prisoner didn't know much, but he did call Baelfire a bastard, leaving me to think that perhaps someone is wise to our little...predicament." He moved, giving them each a cup of tea. "Since you four are the only ones who knew of Baelfire's true father, and Gaston was killed from the inside, best to start with you lot eh?"

Belle frowned, wanting to protest, but the look in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes told her it was better not to.

"Ladies first," he said, gesturing to Belle. Carefully, she nodded, sipping the tea, finishing it before Ruby and Granny followed her lead. Rumpelstiltskin gave a giggle. "Excellent. Now then, ladies, did any one of you three kill Gaston or mean him harm in any way?"

"No." The words were tumbling out of the lips of all three ladies at once, and they seemed surprised by it.

Rumpelstiltskin applauded them "Excellent. Now boys…"

Jefferson sighed, downing his tea along with Graham.

"Jefferson did you kill Gaston?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, waggling his fingers in front of his nose.

"No." Jefferson said flatly.

"Well good I hoped not. And what about you Graham?" Rumpelstiltskin turned away slightly, waving his hand, as if done with the whole thing. "Did you kill Gaston?"

"Yes."

The room fell still immediately, a gasp tearing from Belle. She stumbled back, trembling already. Graham. How? He…? Before she could move, Rumpelstiltskin was on the guard, looking him up and down with a firey gaze.

"Say again." Graham was silent, looking rather helpless, but Rumpelstiltskin seized his shoulders. "Did you kill Belle's husband?!"

"Yes." Graham choked out.

"Why?" Belle said, voice trembling. "Graham why?!"

Graham shook his head. "She has my heart. I'm sorry I couldn't-"

Suddenly, Graham's body seized, and he made a helpless choking noise before looking to Rumpelstiltskin for some kind of help. The imp could only shake his head before Graham's body went limp and fell to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

Her Dark Guard

By: RosexKnight

_The Lady and her people deal with the aftermath. A Son hates not knowing things. The Dark One makes a plan for the future of his relationships._

Chapter Thirteen

The next moments happened in a blur. Belle was only vaguely aware of Rumpelstiltskin's demand to cover the mirrors as Jefferson rushed to Graham's body in a heap on the ground, confirming his death. Ruby was the one to move and cover the mirror in the room with a throw blanket, and she was fairly certain she heard Granny yell something very unladylike.

All Belle could see was Graham. On the floor. Dead. Because someone had his heart and had killed him.

She only had a moment to hear her name being called by Rumpelstiltskin and then Jefferson before the edges of her vision went dark and she fell into darkness as well.

"The shock was too much for her." Granny said as Rumpelstiltskin cradled Belle carefully, making sure she didn't fall. "She only fainted."

"Only." The imp grumbled.

"Could have been worse." Jefferson said with a shrug.

Rubygave him a glower, . "Come, let's get her to her room. Then you can deal with…"

Her voice trailed off as she looked sadly to Graham. Rumpelstiltskin frowned, his grip tight on Belle. He willed himself not to look at Graham. Because if he did he'd lose control. He was already dangerously close to throwing something that would make a satisfying breaking noise against a wall. Graham was a good man. He hadn't even considered Graham a suspect. Someone was more clever than he thought.

"I'll handle him." Jefferson said from behind them, and Granny made an indistinguishable noise that made Ruby flinch.

Carefully, Rumpelstiltskin cradled Belle in his arms, following Ruby out to make the way down the hall to her room.

"We're lost." Ruby said, and Rumpelstiltskin kept his lips tight. "Graham is gone. Nottingham knows nothing. We have no idea who we're up against."

"Wrong." Rumpelstiltskin said easily, a sinister grin tugging at his lips. "They've given themselves away completely."

"Is she okay?!"

Baelfire was trying to be brave, he really was. But Mama was on the bed, looking like she was sleeping. Far too still. Far too much like Da had been. But Mama's chest was still rising and falling. She was alright. But that didn't stop the terror from coiling in his stomach and chest.

"She's fine." Rumpelstiltskin said, his sharp voice betraying the softness in his eyes as he settled Mama down on the bed, even tucking a piece of hair out of her face. "She only fainted."

"Why?"

The Dark One paused, but Ruby stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. Bae looked back to her, and his stomach roiled. A knot formed in his throat. Something had happened.

"Tell me." The boy found himself saying, because Ruby looked as though she was about to offer the he go play. Just like last time. Just like when Da had died. "You can't keep these things from me!"

Baelfire wasn't immediately sure what things exactly he meant. Too much was changing too fast. Mama was the only thing he had. The only thing he could really cling to now that Da was gone. If he was his real Da. He decided he hated not knowing something now, when it really mattered.

Ruby sighed, kneeling. Her eyes were sad, but her voice steady. "Graham was killed."

Baelfire's eyes widened, tears prickling at his eyes without permission. He tried desperately to cling to the anger he'd felt only a moment before, but an image flashed before his eyes of his father on the bed, his life been snuffed out. Ruby caught him as he stumbled backwards, and he struggled to gain his composure.

"Who…?"

"The same person who killed Gaston." Rumpelstiltskin spoke, his voice lower now, more human.

Something akin to rage bubbled up in the boy. It mixed with the sorrow and worry and made his hands shake. It was too much. He had to be brave. He had to be brave.

"Did we get them?"

There was a sharp noise, and suddenly the mirror across from the bed was shattered, splintered into shards. Rumpelstiltskin seemed to be glaring at it, and with a wave of his hand the reflective glass was gone entirely.

"We will." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Promise?"

The Dark One looked to the boy, and Baelfire felt something shift inside of him. Suddenly, his worry was gone. For whatever reason, he found he trusted Rumpelstiltskin. Mama was always okay when he was there. He'd been the one to come to the rescue. He was helping. If Rumpelstiltskin was there, things would be fine.

A giggle rang out, and Rumpelstiltskin waggled his fingers at him. "That was part of my deal with your mother wasn't it? And The Dark One never breaks a deal."

Baelfire nodded, his breath coming a bit more easily now. He paused for a moment, looking back to the bed. "She'll be okay?"

"She'll be fine, Bae. She just needs rest."

"She's been through alot…"

"You both have."

A silence stretched between the trio. The sureness that was once there evaporated into thin air.

"It's late." Ruby finally spoke. "Come, Bae. Let's get you to bed."

Baelfire resisted when she tugged him, refusing to move from the room Belle was in "But…"

Rumpelstiltskin stepped forward, running his hand through his hair like Mama always did. The boy immediately relaxed.

"Belle would want you to get to bed on time. She'll be here when you wake up."

Baelfire searched him again, trying to figure out why he trusted a dark sorcerer so. Why he felt everything would be okay. Finally, the boy nodded. "Okay…"

Ruby gave the spinner a grateful look as she led Baelfire out the door and down the hall, and only when the door shut did Rumpelstiltskin deflate.

Baelfire might have had his eyes but he had his mother's gaze. That same gaze that saw through to your very heart and read it like the pages of an old book. The boy had his mother's trust too, and he decided that would be a problem. It wouldn't be long before the boy put the pieces together. Perhaps he could break a deal. Just this once. Or lie. Tell him it was Gaston all along. It might have been only three now that knew Baelfire was his son. But that was enough. And then Belle could forget about him. Really and truly forget about him. And he could spin until his fingers bled or she was out of his head entirely. Yes. When this was all over he'd tell Baelfire Gaston was his father and leave. That would be for the best. That would-

"Rumple…?"

The voice at his side snapped him out of his thoughts. Belle stirred, feeling the odd weight on her bed and how did she get to her bed anyway? Wasn't she standing a few moments ago? Her eyes flew open and she jolted upright.

"Graham." She choked out, the words catching in her throat like a sob. "What happened?"

"You fainted, dearie."

She nodded, trying to focus as her mind reeled, a million thoughts crashing through it. "The burial…"

"Is being handled by Jefferson." Rumple found himself saying gently, though didn't look at her.

"Baelfire…!"

"Put to bed and sleeping soundly with the spell still in place." Only then did he look at her, her eyes studying him, trying to find a piece to a puzzle. "Rest, Belle."

She shook her head. "The captain of my guard was just killed before me because someone crushed his heart and all you can tell me to do is rest?!"

"Yes. You won't be able to do anything tomorrow if you're frazzled."

Belle frowned at him. "What's happening tomorrow?"

Once again, Rumpelstiltskin didn't meet her eyes. "I'll be leaving Avonlea for a bit. To have a talk with…someone."

Belle clutched her blankets, her knuckles turning white as her eyes widened. "You know who it is?"

"I have a hunch."

"And?"

"And if I'm right it could be problematic."

The lady shook her head, trying to process the information. "But you can help right?"

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, and this made Belle relax if only a little. "Yes. I believe so."

"And you're coming back?" He blinked, looking to her with a raised brow. "Tomorrow. You're coming back."

"Of course."

Belle nodded, her grip loosening on the covers. She tried to tell herself it was the strategic reasons why she wanted him to stay so badly. For the intimidation they needed. Not for the ache in her chest that he eased.

"Good." She said, finally relaxing back onto the pillows, "Good thing."

A silence appeared, crashing over them and leaving a soft tension in the room. Neither of them looked at each other, but neither wanted to leave. It was a standoff, and Rumpelstiltskin was the first to break.

"Goodnight, Belle." He said softly, bowing to her.

But oh she didn't want to be alone that night. Not when she felt so alone and exposed and frazzled and helpless. So she reached out, catching his wrist before he could run.

"Don't go." She said simply.

Rumpelstiltskin seemed frozen in place for a moment, and Belle knew he was fighting with himself. He could easily magic away and leave her, but he didn't. Instead he turned to her, eyes holding an unsure affection.

"I have to go, Belle. I have to talk to the-"

"No." She said, squeezing his hand, "I mean tonight. Don't leave me tonight…"

Helpless to do anything more, Rumpelstiltskin only nodded, and when she moved over to let him into her bed he climbed in beside her. He expected her to turn away. To want company but not to be touched. But she took his hand, tugging him so that her back was to her front, arms around her. She was soft. Warm. The scent of roses and vanilla overtook him as she tucked herself to him and sighed contently, letting go of his hand only when he exhaled the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Belle…" He breathed. She hummed in response. "Baelfire's asking questions. He...he asked me to find out if Gaston was his real father."

Belle tensed in his arms. No matter how protected and while she felt there, his words cut through her content haze. Her mind tried to run, to find out what to say, but she was just so tired, and his arms felt so good.

"One thing at a time." She finally said, and she felt Rumpelstiltskin's breath catch. He'd obviously been expecting a different answer. "Gaston's death first. Then this matter, at least tonight."

"Alright…"

Her hand found his once again, and there was a moment of hesitation before she rested hers on top of his.

"Don't leave right away. Not till I'm awake."

He raised a brow. "Why?"

Belle shook her head, not having the heart to tell him that last time when she woke up he wasn't there, and if that happened again, now, she doubted she could bear it. She wasn't sure if he understood or not, but the spinner's grip tightened on her, and she felt his nose bury in her neck. She fought down she shiver she felt as he nodded.

"Deal. I'll not leave until you're awake." He sighed, stroking her hand with the bad of his thumb. "Goodnight Belle."

"Sweet dreams, Rumple."

And as she drifted off to sleep Rumpelstiltskin stayed wrapped around her, like a dragon guarding it's hoard. Just for tonight, she was his once again if he pretended. And as she smiled in her sleep, her foot finding his under the blankets and tangling their legs together, he knew he'd never be able to truly give her up. To truly forget about her. He was too much of a coward for that.


	14. Chapter 14

Her Dark Guard

By: RosexKnight

_A nightmare is had and proven wrong with confessions that are made._

Chapter 14

Darkness. Darkness was all she was surrounded by. It must have been late. She could never remember the keep being this dark at all. Perhaps a storm was coming. One with heavy clouds that blocked out the sun and coated everything in darkness.

She couldn't tell which part of the keep exactly she was in. A hallway, but not one that seemed familiar in the dark. She was suddenly unsettled. A foreboding feeling crept up her spine. Something was wrong. She needed to get her bearings. She needed to find-

"Mama!"

Belle stopped in her tracks. The voice was faint, but unmistakable. Her heart pounded, and she fought to keep her breath steady as panic squirmed through her.

"Mama!"

Without a second thought, she was moving, calling out in response, twisting and turning and getting even more lost in the dark passage but it didn't matter because Baelfire's voice was getting stronger.

Finally, she came to a halt as the corridor gave way to a dead end.

"Bae?!" She called, "Baelfire!"

But there was no answer. The air grew still. Belle wrapped her arms around her shoulders, trying to hold herself together as she turned back the way she came, only to come face to face with Graham.

"Lady Belle what's wrong?" He asked, his eyes holding nothing but concern.

Belle took a few breaths, trying to calm herself. "Baelfire was calling. Didn't you hear?"

"No I didn't hear anything." Graham stepped forward, offering her a hand. "Come. You look tired. Let's get you to bed."

The lady took another moment to steady her breath. If Graham hadn't heard anything, then her son was fine. She was stressed, that was all. Too stressed. It was making her hear things and not recognize her own home. Finally, she looked back to Graham and nodded, reaching out to take his outstretched hand.

Suddenly something had stolen her breath, and she found herself shaking all over again. Graham's hand was cold as ice, and touching it alone chilled her to the core. A sob choked in her throat, and she felt tears come unbidden.

"G-Graham?"

All that came in response was a strangled noise from Graham's throat before he fell to her feet. Belle yelped, stumbling back, only to bump into something solid. She turned with wide eyes to see Rumpelstiltskin.

"You're in a fine pickle aren't you dearie?" He gave a sing song tone, a wicked grin on his face.

Belle had seen that look in his eye his magic was around Hordor's throat. "Rumple?"

The imp gave a high-pitched giggle. "But that's what you brought me here for? To un-pickle you."

"We had a deal…"

"Oh I'm aware dearie but do you know what happens when it's over?" Belle shook her head, a lump forming in her throat. Rumpelstiltskin was grinning again, leaning over her. "I'll leave! And I'll make sure you never call upon me again."

"No! You...you can't just-"

"Can and will, dearie."

"But I-"

"Oh dearie me you didn't think I did too did you?"

"But that night-"

"I told you, Belle." He was looming over her now, a spark in his eye that was far too malicious. "I intended to enjoy myself, and I did."

A whimper escaped her as she stumbled back, only for her foot to collide with Graham's body, still in a heap on the floor. She fell backwards, watching as the darkness surrounded her, becoming weightless as she fell deeper and deeper into the lonely abyss, her son's voice all the while calling for her, and she cried back, helpless to do anything more.

Belle awoke with a start. Her room was dim, and for a moment panic overtook her again from the thought of not escaping the dream. But first light was filtering from the window, and slowly her body relaxed. She collapsed back onto her pillows, shivering. She took a few more breaths, calming herself before reaching for the other side of the bed to find it cold.

Cold. Rumpelstiltskin was gone.

Something akin to anger and regret mingled in her gut and she found herself sitting up all over again. Visions of the nightmare flashed. His grin. The malice in his eyes.

The name came before she could stop herself. "Rumple?" No answer. "Rumpelstiltskin." The stillness was practically overwhelming. "Rumpelst-!"

"There's no need to shout."

Belle turned to the doorway. Rumpelstiltskin had appeared, a tray of breakfast in his hands. He tilted his head at her, concern in his eyes. She willed herself to relax. He was there. She was safe.

"Is Bae alright?"

"Of course." He approached easily, setting the tray of eggs and bacon and biscuits before her. "He's still asleep."

Belle nodded, her shoulders finally relaxing. Bad had been nothing more than a nightmare. She ran her fingers through her hair, wiping away the sheen of sweat that remained on her forehead. Rumpelstiltskin didn't press the issue, and seemed to understand as he took his spot beside her on the bed again, his back to the headboard as he lounged above the blankets.

"Sorry." She finally said. "I had a nightmare. You were gone when I woke up. I was...shaken."

In truth she had wanted to be held. Told that it was going to be alright. That was the reason she'd wanted him in her bed last night. With Gaston gone and her nerves frayed in such a way she'd never felt lonelier at nights.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "I...thought you might enjoy breakfast."

At this, Belle smiled. "And you?"

"Not hungry."

She smiled as he waved her off. Like him, she relaxed against the headboard. This was familiar. Stolen time alone with him as they discussed things over breakfast and other meals as the imp became prickly and put on a mask of disinterest that Belle saw right through. But there was no talk of far-off places or sword fights or magic or princes. Only silence as she ate her eggs before they got cold. A nervous stillness that seemed sacred to their bond. Seemingly unbreakable until Belle could stand it no longer. After all, this was not how it was supposed to be.

"So what happens today?"

Rumpelstiltskin stiffened beside her, but sighed. "Today you have Graham's ceremony. You don't leave the keep. You keep your wits about you and go about as if it's a normal day."

She turned to him. "And you?"

"I go back to The Dark Castle." He said after a pause. "There's an item there I need to keep you protected, and I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't receive a...visitor."

"The one who killed Graham."

"I believe so."

"Then what?"

"Then I see what she wants."

Belle paused, looking back to her plate of breakfast. Her stomach was in knots. She didn't want to face today. She wanted to stay in bed with her son and shut the world out. "Can we win?"

Rumpelstiltskin gave her a grin "You have me, dearie."

"Do we?" Belle's voice was perhaps too firm, and she sighed at the question in his eyes. "The deal was to simply find the one who killed my husband. Your end is fulfilled."

The Dark One frowned. "And you'd have me leave you and my son alone to face an army with a heart-stealing witch on their side?"

"Of course not!" Belle snapped.

"Then our deal is not finished."

The words were a finality. A dismiss. But there was something niggling at the edge of Belle's mind and she needed to know.

"Why stay at all?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked to her and seemed taken aback by the question, as if surprised she ever brought it up. Hurt flickered in his eyes for a moment, and Belle had to quash the urge to reach out to him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, his voice gaining an annoyed edge. But it wasn't high-pitched like in her dream. It was still him.

"Why stay at all?" She repeated. "You made good on your end. Why not tell me who killed Gaston and be on your merry way?"

"And leave you in danger? And leave Baelfire in danger? He's my son."

"He's my son." The words were too firm, but Belle's voice cracked nonetheless. "He's my son and has been since the day you left me all those years ago!"

"You were married, Belle. And my end of the deal was done. Why wouldn't I leave?"

"Because you knew how I felt about you then! How I still feel about you!"

"Well then the answer's simple, dearie. I don't feel the same."

This time, it was Belle to recoil, feeling like she'd been punched in the gut. But rage bubbled in her, and her eyes narrowed at him.

"You're lying." He looked away, his lips in a tight line. "You're lying because if you really didn't you wouldn't be sticking around. Wouldn't be making sure my guards were prepared for a dragon attack. Wouldn't have kissed me back that night in the hallway!"

"Enough!"

Rumpelstiltskin was on his feet in a moment, his movement so abrupt he nearly knocked the tray of food over. He paced, and Belle knew he'd been caught in his lie. Was agitated. She couldn't help the pride that welled in her chest.

"And what if I am?" He growled finally. "What difference would that make?"

"All the difference." Belle said. "If you-"

"No." He snapped. "Don't pretend."

"Pretend what?"

"That you could love the beast." His sing-song pitch was back, and her stomach dropped. "You'll leave the moment you realize how foolish your feelings are for some prince you think deserves you."

"What are you talking about?!" Belle snapped. "I fell in love with you all those years ago when the deal was in place! I would have gone with you in an instant if you'd have just asked, married or not! We could have been happy, the three of us, together if you weren't so afraid that someone could love you!"

"Shut up!"

His eyes were turned to her in a glare, but there was no contempt in them. No malice like there had been in her nightmare. Only hurt and scorn, and Belle met it with a glare of her own.

Her nightmare had been wrong. Just the internal feels she felt about why he left her alone. Now, she saw she was wrong. And that filled her with confidence.

"No." This time her voice was calm, unwavering. "Not this time. I'll not sit by and watch as you breeze by once again as if this is all simply a business transaction. No one decides my fate but me, and if you decide to run I'll chase you down myself."

Rumpelstiltskin heaved an exasperated sigh, running his fingers through his hair. "Belle you don't understand. You can't be shackled to a monster like me. You don't deserve that."

"You're not a monster." She shook her head. "Why do you want to run?"

Because everyone had left. Milah, his first wife, before they could have a child, Cora before they had done more than steal a few kisses, and Belle knew nothing of his past, knew nothing of the pitiful spinner with a limp that hid behind the power of The Dark One. Why should she be so different, that she wouldn't run as well?

"Because no one could love me." He said simply.

And then Belle was laughing. A proper laugh that made her throw her head back, as if he'd said something absurd and she'd found nothing else to be as funny. It had happened. The stress had finally made her hysterical. But she shook her head as her giggling subsided, and reached out to him, beckoning him back to the bed.

"You might be a difficult man to love, but I could love you if you'd only let me."

This woman was amazing. Amazing and perfect and completely insufferable. "Belle…"

"Please don't tell me what I do and don't deserve. I've spent my whole life being told that. For once let me choose what I want. She tilted her head at him, a smile playing at her lips. "If you truly don't love or want me, then leave to go about your business now. But if you do, come give me a proper goodbye. We'll figure the rest out later. One thing at a time."

"But Bae…"

"You're his father. It will work out."

"He might hate me."

Belle rolled her eyes, her arm dropping "Rumple are you going to come and kiss me or not?"

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened. He began to wring his hands, his eyes looking her over in the bed then flicking to the window and the door, fighting with himself. Wondering if it would be better to flee now or take the risk. Belle watched him, searching him, seeing every bit of uncertainty he had as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, the same way Baelfire did when he was nervous. He was more like his father than anyone knew.

Rumpelstiltskin finally stepped forward, looming over her as he climbed back onto the bed, the tray of food disappearing with a thought. If he was trying to scare her, it backfired, only making her stomach flutter and her cheeks burn.

"Why did you kiss me?" He finally asked.

"Because…" She swallowed, "Because I wanted to. You looked out for Bae. Like a father should…"

"Why did you want me here last night?"

"Because I didn't want to be alone. I wanted to be held and feel safe. I needed you."

Rumpelstiltskin made an odd sound between a growl and a sob as he buried his face in her neck. Her breath caught in her throat, and she fought back a shiver as she felt his breath waft over her neck. His hands fisted in her sheets, and for a moment Belle thought he was shaking.

"Tell me to stop, Belle." His voice finally rasped.

She blinked, her mind taking a moment to catch up. "Why?"

"Because if you don't I won't be able to."

He was giving her an out. Just like before. A way to make him stop and leave and never have this moment again. A pang ran through her chest, and she shook her head.

"I wouldn't mean it."

He made a sound like a dying animal, his lips grazing the spot where her neck met her shoulder and she finally shivered. "Belle…"

There was too much talking, she decided, and it didn't seem to be working. If there was one thing Belle was getting tired of, it was being scared and stressed and worried and here, now, with his lips on her skin it had all evaporated. And she'd be damned if he was going to think she didn't deserve him. She turned, grabbed him with both hands and pulled him into a kiss.

He froze for a moment, just as he had before, but then his brain caught up to him and his lips were moving. molding themselves against her as he gathered her in his arms and held her close. A low noise of desperation came from his throat, and she answered it with one of her own. Her hands moved, clinging to his back and tangling in his hair as his tongue glided over her lips and she opened for him willingly, needing to taste him, needing to show him how much she just felt for him.

When he pulled away, she was breathless, and gave him a grin. "Does this mean Jefferson won't have to lock us in a closet?"

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled, shaking his head as he threw the covers off of her. "I might let him anyway."

She hummed, taking her bottom lips in her perfect teeth and chewing as his hands glided over her hips and waist, feeling her through the silk of her nightgown in all the ways he'd wanted to for countless nights before. Leaning back down he kissed her, a much more tender dance of the lips but with the same desperate longing around the edges. He turned her so that she was lying on her belly, tracing kisses up her neck as his fingers began to work at the back laces of her gown. She shivered again, trying to turn and face him for another kiss, but he held her in place.

"Shhh love just let me take care of you…" He whispered against the shell of her ear.

She let out a disappointed little groan and he chuckled, his fingers tracing every bit of exposed skin on her back and arms as he slid the gown off of her shoulders. Her skin was creamy and perfect and just as soft and warm as he remembered.

"I can't see you…" Belle finally complained as his nail traced down her spine, the words coming out in a wine, her body warming instantly.

"Just feel me." Rumpelstiltskin said, leaning forward to kiss along her exposed shoulders until he felt her relax under his touch. "You deserve so much more than what I can give you…How I'm lucky enough to have you love me I'll never know."

"I love you." Belle sighed. "I've always loved you. I thought I'd forgotten but then you were back and I just-"

"Shhh…" He cooed against the shell of her ear, pressing the front of his body to her back, feeling her against him. It wasn't enough. He wanted to be skin to skin. Needed to be.

"And then you rescued Baelfire and made sure he wouldn't have nightmares and-"

"I was only helping him…" His hands were on her shoulders now, squeezing lightly before trailing back down, grazing the sides of her breasts.

"And I've been so stressed. My nerves feel raw. And I'm just so tired, Rumple. You left and you had to know. I love you."

"Yes…" He breathed against the shell of her ear. "And I love you too."

The words made her moan and Rumpelstiltskin realized he shouldn't have left. Should have stayed. Should have fought for her. But all he could think of was the day she'd see him as a monster. The day she'd leave. She was right. He'd been a coward. But it was alright now. They'd be together. And he'd give her anything she asked.

His hands continued to stroke and caress her, trailing fire wherever they touched. She relaxed under him, only the occasional shiver and moan escaping her. Desire coiled between them, and Rumpelstiltskin shuddered as she arched back to his touch. With a thought his shirt had disappeared, and he leaned into her, pressing himself to her, feeling her soft warmth against his skin as the painful bulge in his pants pressed against her bottom.

Belle's breath caught. "Rumple...I need…"

"What do you need, love?" He whispered against her skin, making her shudder anew.

"You…" She whined, leaning back into him. Once again she tried to turn and face him, but he kept her where she was. "But…"

"You wanted to feel safe." He said, leaning down to kiss her cheek. She turned, their lips brushing. "You have The Dark One curled around you, wanting you, protecting you, what could be safer?"

Belle giggled, but the sound turned into a breathy moan as the gown pulled at her waist disappeared with his trousers, and their bare bodies were flush. He moaned with her, his lips finding hers in an awkward kiss as he cupped her breasts, encouraging her to lift herself on her knees and elbows. She sighed happily into the kiss. She was surrounded by him, the rest of the world falling away, replaced with his touch and voice and scent.

"I should please you…" Rumpelstiltskin's voice was husky as his hands moved on her breasts, kneading them as his thumbs toyed with her nipples, lips trailing pure electricity over her neck and shoulders, making her shiver and keen "Make sure you're satisfied before I take you. Do you realize how hard it was not to take you against the wall that night? How many times I dreamed of you?"

Belle shuddered as he moved against her, feeling him against her. "You did?"

"Always. I spun so much, trying to forget…"

"I couldn't." Belle said breathlessly. "I thought I had but- Ohh Rumple please…"

"What is it you want love?"

"You…! Dammit Rumple it's always been you!"

"I said I should please you…"

"Later! Right now I just need you."

A growl emitted from his throat as he moved against her again. He shifted, using a hand to line himself up with her. For a moment he paused, unsure of himself. His tip met her folds and his head swam with the feel of her wet warmth. His control snapped and in one fluid motion he entered her. She was tight and warm and utterly perfect. Being connected felt like coming home, and he had to wonder how he could have ever left in the first place. Belle deserved this. Deserved to be bedded whenever she pleased, and oh he vowed to be at her neck and call when she did.

Below him, Belle moaned, arching back against him. She felt whole. More whole than she ever had before. She reached back as her body adjusted to him, and his hand met hers. Intertwining their fingers, she panted, and before she could ask Rumpelstiltskin was moving. He pressed open-mouth kisses to her neck, meeting her every moan and whimper and while with one of his own. His teeth found the spot where her shoulder met her neck again, and as he thrust back into her he nipped her, lavving the love-bite with his tongue in apology before sucking and doing it all over again with every movement. He was marking her, Belle realized, and she smiled, making a note to wear something with a high collar.

They moved together, moans mingling, hands clutching as the world melted away and nothing mattered except the way he moved, the moans she made with the spots he hit, and oh it was perfect.

"Rumple…" She whined, and then all but cried out when he reached between them with her free hand and circled her clit with his finger.

She came apart crying his name, and in a few more erratic thrusts he followed her. Their names weaved together against the walls as they shuddered, riding their climaxes out until they were both shaking and panting.

It was with great reluctance that Rumpelstiltskin released her, flopping down to the bed and pulling her against his side.

"I love you." She said, laying her head on his chest, hearing the beat of his heart under her fingertips.

"I love you too." He replied, fingers tracing her shoulders, caressing the tender spot on her neck.

Everyone would know, and the thought brought a smile to his face. He pressed her lips against her hair, humming at her scent of roses and perfection.

"Was that a proper enough goodbye?" He asked.

Belle giggled. "For now…When will you be back?"

"Tonight if not sooner. Then we can figure out where to go from here." He sighed. "I have to go now. Bae will be up soon."

Belle nodded, sitting up to caress his cheek, then brush her lips against his. "Be careful."

"You as well."

And in a cloud of smoke that left her skin tingling with magic he was gone, along with any trace he'd ever been there except the warmth in the bed and his scent on the pillows.


	15. Chapter 15

Her Dark Guard

_By: RosexKnight_

_The Dark One is offered a deal. The Lady has an audience. War is declared._

Chapter 15

The Dark Castle. Residence of The Dark One. The place was enchanted from tower to dungeon, making any changes needed at its master's thoughts as if it was second-nature. His collection had a layer of dust on his entire collection, but it was home. Or at least had been. But now, even in his tower, his most sacred of places, all he could think about was getting back to Belle and Baelfire in Avonlea. Still, he was there for a reason.

The chest was a simple thing. So plain no one would think to look there. But The Dark One knew how to hide something precious. And the pendant in the box was indeed precious. Vaguely, he wondered if the red of the pendant would go well with Belle's eyes. Red wasn't usually a color she favored. Blue. Blue would do her perfectly. Like the designs on the old tea set in the kitchen. Though she'd put any gem to shame he was sure. Especially when he was under him and her eyes were clouded with desire. Clining to him. Moaning his name…

Rumpelstiltskin shook the thought from his mind. That morning had been more than he could have ever dreamed of. But it did not change things. It did not change that Baelfire might still hate him for lying to him. Belle wanted him there, but what about his boy? That was a more delicate situation. One part of him wanted to run away from altogether.

A twinge of magic pulsed through the castle, and all thoughts halted. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes grew dark as he tucked the pendant into the pocket of his jacket and turned to make his way into the main hall. Just as he predicted, he had a visitor.

He'd only known the miller's daughter for a short period of time before she'd became queen, and really he preferred it that way. Cora was once someone he identified with. He'd seen a bit of himself in her. But now he had to clench his fists behind his back to keep from strangling her.

"Well now, I was surprised to find you here." Her voice was smooth as she stepped into the Great Hall with confidence.

"Well it is my castle." Rumpelstiltskin gave a high-pitched giggle. "But from where I'm standing it seems you knew all along."

Cora gave him a pout. "Rumpelstiltskin, honestly? You think I would plot like that?"

"Don't play with me."

This time his words were a growl, and a sense of satisfaction swelled in him when she blinked at him, obviously taken aback because yes, she was plotting. He just didn't know what.

"Fine." She sighed, walking over to a display of golden wool, pretending to take interest in it. "I didn't come to provoke you, Rumple. I came to apologize."

"Apologize."

"Well of course. It seems my actions in Avonlea left a bad taste in your mouth. But honestly I had no choice. The poor soul had already given me away. Really, he should have known better."

Rumpelstiltskin's jaw clenched. Calm. He needed to remain calm. "Just what do you want with Avonlea? Bit...far out of your way isn't it?"

Cora only hummed in response, giving him a grin that didn't reach her eyes. "And why the interest?" He only gave her a glare. She shrugged. "Well if you must know, it's going to be a gift."

"A kingdom as a gift? You must be desperate to impress the recipient. Someone else leaving you? Bribing them a bit?"

This time it was Cora who prickled, and Rumpelstiltskin grinned.

"It doesn't matter how affections are won. As long as they are." Her words were matter-of-fact. Mechanical. Heartless. "And you should know I will win affections by any means necessary."

He glared at her. "Is that a threat, dearie?"

"You tell me." Her lips turned up in a sinister grin. "I suppose my interfering makes your little deal with the lady a bit more complicated."

Graham must have been made to devolve quite a bit to Cora, Rumplestiltskin decided. He did not envy the poor guard. He had to clench his fists harder, his nails digging into his palms. The sting grounded him.

"It changes nothing." He said, adopting her nonchalant tone.

"Oh?" Cora chimed. "I believe it does."

"Is that a threat?"

"Avonlea will belong to Regina. By any means necessary. Or it simply won't belong to anyone at all."

A tense silence passed between the two. Rumpelstiltskin bristled at her nonchalant tone. As if the people, as if Belle and Baelfire, didn't matter at all. That he could not let stand.

"I'll be standing in your way. Do you really want to take that risk, dearie?" His voice was firm. Cold. A clear warning.

Cora, however, only laughed. "Oh Rumple you should know by now I get what I want one way or another. The fact that you're there to stand by your lady is simply icing on the cake.

"Why are you here then?" He asked, stepping around the long table to run his fingers over the wood. "You seem confident enough, whether I'm in the picture or not. Why come here?"

"I want to make a deal." She said, and Rumpelstiltskin raised a brow at her.

"I'm not dealing today."

Ignoring him, Cora continued. "There's no need for us to fight. It would only hurt the kingdom. Convince Belle to hand over Avonlea to the Frontlands peacefully. Regina will be married to The Duke as thanks for my help with the conquest, and I'll let the little lady and her son go free."

Cora. It was cora behind the fires and kidnapping. He should have known. "Belle will never agree."

"Perhaps, but my offer will stand." She turned on her heel. "Think it over at least. I'd hate to have to hurt someone. After all, the boy is awfully cute. So much like his father."

Rumpelstiltskin saw red. Cora's laugh echoed in his ears as she disappeared in a void of crimson smoke. He took a few breaths, steadying himself, trying to stop the trembling before grabbing the first breakable item he touched and throwing it against the wall. The porcelain vases and glass display cases never stood a chance.

The ceremony was a beautiful one. With every guard in the kingdom saluting him, Graham was laid to rest below an apple tree. Once his body was lowered there was a howl, something in the custom of the Children of the Moon. Belle had no qualms with their custom. She only wished it was unneeded.

"We're going to get them right?" Baelfire asked at his mother's side, clutching her hand. It had been the first words he'd uttered all day.

"Yes." Belle said, a new determination forming in her chest. Yes. They would get them. Someone had taken Graham's heart. Kidnapped her son. Threatened her kingdom.

Someone had to pay.

"I'm sorry to interrupt…"

Jefferson had appeared beside her, giving her a bow and an apologetic look. Belle knew that look. He was troubled. Belle tilted her head at him, a silent signal for him to continue.

"There are visitors."

Belle wasn't sure if it was anger or fury that welled inside of her. "They wouldn't."

"I'm afraid they are. They're outside the gate, asking for an audience."

Belle straightened, clearing her throat. The howling had stopped, and Ruby was at her side in an instant.

"Baelfire, go with Ruby for a while." Belle said. "We'll have our reading lesson when I am done with these visitors."

"But who are they?" Baelfire asked.

"They are the ones that will be very lucky if they aren't slugs by the end of the day."

Bae beamed at his mother, letting Ruby guide him away as Belle prepared herself. There was too much hurt in her lands now. Too much fear. She could see it in the eyes of everyone that passed her by. No. She couldn't let this stand.

Once again she found herself on the wall above her closed gate, looking down at a confident Hordor. Graham's spot at her side now held Jefferson, and Belle felt more fearless than she had in weeks.

"Well hello my lady." He said, giving a flippant bow from atop his horse.

"What is the meaning of this audience?" She asked simply.

"My lady I only wished to offer my condolences. I heard of your guard's tragedy and simply came rushing over."

Belle's eyes narrowed, but Hordor was unaffected. Beside him, his men stood easily, but alert. Their eyes on Jefferson and the many guards who had appeared on the wall.

"I'll ask again." She said. "What is the meaning of this audience?"

Hordor chuckled, shaking his head. "A declaration of war." Belle's blood ran cold. "That is, if you don't surrender Avonlea to The Frontlands by tomorrow."

A murmur came from Hordor's men, her own standing firm. Jefferson was the only one to sway.  
"It would be quite pointless." Hordor continued. "Your surrender would make things easier. And of course save your people."

Belle paused. It was not as if the thought had not crossed her mind. But as she looked beside her, to her guards on her flank, glaring at Hordor's men with as much anger and hurt as she felt, she knew that was not an option. Her people were beside her, and someone precious to them had just been taken away.

"War would be suicide." Belle said. "I did not know you were so eager to be turned into something to be crushed under a boot."

This unnerved him, and Belle smirked. "Your dark guard is nowhere in sight. He's ran just like he always has."

Jefferson blinked, and glanced to Belle. Her fists clenched in her skirts, the only sign she'd been shaken. After all, she knew all too well of Rumpelstiltskin's habit of running.

"You know nothing." Belle said.

"I think it is you that knows nothing." Hordor retorted. "Do you know what he was like before he became The Dark One? That he was a coward whose own wife deserted him? What he did out of cowardice to avoid the battle of the Ogres War? To not even die with honor?"

"It doesn't matter."

A hush fell over them. Obviously, this was not what Hordor had expected. In truth, Belle hadn't known. In their days together, Rumpelstiltskin did not talk of his past. She only knew that he'd once been a spinner. But now, standing here, facing down Hordor, Belle didn't care. Because it didn't matter. Do the brave thing. Bravery would follow.

"You speak ill of The Dark One. You must be eager to be squashed, dearie."

Belle gasped lightly as a pair of hands wrapped around her waist from behind her, Rumpelstiltskin appearing in a cloud of smoke. Just as before, Hordor's men stepped back. Even the guard himself seemed afraid.

"And just what are these vermin doing back?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, placing his chin on her shoulder.

It took her a moment for her brain to catch up, not used to the public display of affection with anyone, especially The Dark One.

"They were here to declare war." Belle said, her tone light, almost a laugh. "I told them it was suicide."

"Indeed it is." Rumpelstiltskin said, pointing to Hordor. "Get your affairs in order, dearie. For when you attack tomorrow you'll be the first to be crunched under my lady's boot."

With gritted teeth and a sweaty brow, Hordor turned. From her vantage, it looked as if he was the one who was running. Once they were out of sight, Belle relaxed, not realizing her legs were about to give out. If it weren't for Rumpelstiltskin;s grip, she would have fallen back.

"You sure know how to make an entrance." Jefferson teased, but soon turned to the guards. "Well come on you all. We have a war to prepare for."

One by one, the guards filed off the wall. Belle's heart rate picked up, her breaths ragged.

"Breathe, sweetheart." Rumpelstiltskin said, moving one hand to stroke her arm.

She did, and slowly her breathing returned to normal. He'd come back. Tomorrow there would be a battle.

"Can we win?" Belle chirped, struggling to maintain control of her emotions.

"We can do whatever you'd like us to do." Rumpelstiltskin said. "Fighting, running, these are your people, Belle. You must lead them."

And yet, Belle realized, that was the problem.


	16. Chapter 16

Her Dark Guard

By: RosexKnight

_A contract is broken, the decision of Avonlea's future made. The Dark One has a moment with the Son that gives him more determination. The Lady is put at-ease._

Chapter 16

"You could run. No one would hold it against you."

Belle glanced to Jefferson from across the table. The hatter was right, of course. They could run. Leave Avonlea behind as if they were never there. She'd considered it before she even considered summoning Rumpelstiltskin. After a moment, she shook her head.

"They would hate me if we ran." Belle decided, remembering the look in the eyes of her guards. "My people are proud of this land they would not have it."

Jefferson sighed, leaning back. "I don't know, then."

"No one told you to stick around, Hatter." Rumpelstiltskin shot at him, earning a grin from Jefferson.

"And leave the little rabbit? Never."

The Dark One frowned at Jefferson, but the Hatter only grinned, completely laid back despite the impending doom. Belle only wished she could have been so confident. All she could think about was her dream. The expanse of darkness. The way Baelfire called to her in terror. Belle was staring at her tea, feeling their eyes on her. She swallowed, feeling completely out of her element.

If only Gaston were there. She could talk regally and intimidate with the best of them but it was Gaston who led. He was the one who was always so sure. If it had been simple, only Hordor, only an army, she could be sure too. But no. It had to be magic. Belle wanted to protect Avonlea. Protect her people. But she had no idea how. For the first time since she summoned Rumpelstiltskin, she felt at a loss.

"We have The Dark One." Ruby said, "Why does it feel as if we are lost?"

"We're fighting magic." Belle explained. "It's not so simple."

"Well of course it is, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin said in his odd sing-song tone. "It would be easy to do away with them. You say the word and it's a wave of my hand. You're simply too softhearted."

"Rumple." Jefferson frowned.

Belle shook her head. "Magic comes with a price. Getting rid of an army would be too large a cost."

"There are always loopholes."

"I won't risk it. If the price of saving Avonlea is the Keep itself then there is no point."

"Don't be foolish, girl! You summoned me to stop them and find Gaston's killer. I did one already. What would the point of stopping the mission halfway?"

Belle paused, sighing. She shook her head. "I don't wish to condemn the entire army for the foolishness of the leader. I might want to crush Hordor under m boot, but his men are simply following orders."

"You're too soft-hearted, Belle." Rumpelstiltskin grumbled. "They're preparing for battle. With magic as their weapon."

"He's right." Jefferson agreed. "This is war now. Hordor declared it himself. We can't pull punches."

"But if we take them out in one fell swoop we'd be no better than them." Ruby pointed out. "They killed Graham. They damaged our homes. If we kill troops with no real connection to these politics we are no better."

A pause passed between the three, Rumpelstiltskin sighed, sitting back in his chair. Finally, Belle stood, her skirts bunched in her hands. Sh wasn't a leader. She didn't feel like a leader. But perhaps she wouldn't have to be.

"We'll let the people decide." She said. "Gaton was the one who led, and I've made enough decisions for this land. It's my people's land. They can decide how they wish to protect their lands."

Ruby nodded, Jefferson giving her a grin. "Little rabbit is wiser than some think, huh? What do you think, Rumple?"

The spinner looked between Ruby, the Hatter, and Belle. She looked confident, but her eyes seemed darker, her knuckles white from gripping her skirts. There were no doubts in her eyes, nor fear, but her posture betrayed her.

She was afraid, but there was no moving her on this. He could tell already.

With a sigh, he stood, bowing to her. "As you wish, my lady."

With that, he turned, exiting the room. As she watched him leave, Belle's shoulders sagged, and she couldn't help but wonder if she'd made the right choice.

The townspeople buzzed with a low murmur. It was not often that they were called for a meeting. And now, the whole of Avonlea was gathered at the Keep. Lady Belle stood before them, head held high and her back straight. Something had happened. Things were serious now.

"They're your people." Ruby said beside her. "They'll follow you anywhere."

"Following is how we got into this." Belle said. "It's time for them to lead."

Belle held up her hand, and a hush fell over the crowd. Her eyes drifted along her people. Women, children, the man, all eyes to her. Still confident. Still trusting. Ruby was right. They would follow her, but Hordor's men would follow him as well. As would whatever following Cora had, even though she had a feeling it was not of their own free will. Belle shuddered. Her leading had brought Avonlea to war. Now, Avonlea needed to decide what was next.

"Hordor of the Frontlands has declared war." Another murmur exploded in the crowd until Belle held up her hand once again."He plans to attack tomorrow. It is true that we have The Dark One on our side, but I believe killing blindlessly will make us no better than those who killed Graham. They might have magic on their side. We could run, but I don't think you wish to do that either. This decision will affect all of Avonlea's future. It is best to let all of Avonlea decide. Shall we run, destroy all with magic, or stand and fight to the end? It is up to you."

As the crowd seemed to turn to each other, Belle exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"It will be fine, little rabbit." Jefferson said with a grin. "Don't you think, Ruby?"

Ruby nodded. She was tense, watching the crowd. They murmured, a few voices raised to yell when disagreements happened. It was obvious why no one wanted to run, no one knew how to handle The Dark One either. Finally, a guard yelped "Wait!" There was more murmuring, though much more hushed. The crowd stilled, several of them turning not to Belle, but to Ruby.

"No!" The she-wolf snapped. "We cannot ask Lady Belle of that. She and Gaston were good to us! This is no way to show our gratitude."

"It is the only way for us to win." A guard said firmly, stepping forward. "We will follow our Lady to the end of the Realms, you know that. But the contract is-"

"If this happens then she won't-"

"What contract?" Once again, the crowd stilled, their eyes drifting to Belle. "Ruby, what contract?"

For a moment, Ruby hesitated, before sighing. "Lady Belle, as you know I and most of your guard and many people of Avonlea are Children of the Moon." Belle nodded. "Before Gaston's father took over Avonlea, it was a very small land. The Duke wanted it for it's military position, but it was Gaston who made it truly thrive. He did not look at us Children of the Moon as animals the way many before had, but as equals. When he was betrothed to you we knew that the lands that used to be ours would have a new family of leaders. However, we valued Gaston and wanted to be sure that we thanked the leader who was good to us. So, a contract was made up."

"Our protection and service to the family of Avonlea as well as all of Avonlea's lands for as long as the family remains." The guard explained, his eyes apologetic. "In exchange for our wolf-like traits being reeled in. We no longer turned at Wolf's Time, or at all unless it was deemed appropriate by the family. Our true strength tempered for the safety of the humans in Avonlea as well as the family. This was a contract with Graham and Gaston, and moved to you and Graham's mate, Ruby, upon their deaths."

Belle blinked, dumbfounded.

"It was beneficial for everyone." Ruby explained instantly. "Gaston had his lands, and The Children of the Moon had a haven. Gaston only had his family's interest in mind. He would have told you when young Baelfire was of age, but…"

"He was killed." She nodded. "So you can't win against them as you are. But if you were at full strength…"

"We could fight to the very end." The guard nodded. "However...you would forfeit your reign of Avonlea."

Belle's eyes dropped to her hands. She'd give up her title. Her son's title. Everything she was born into. Everything she ever knew.

"We cannot ask this of you." Ruby said again, firmly. "You are too valuable to us. We-"

"I'll do it."

"Belle-!"

"Ruby…" The other gave her a pleading look. "It is your land. And all I ask is that after it is won I will still be welcome in it."

"Of course!" Ruby nodded. "But Belle, your title. Baelfire's…"

"We shall find a way to cope." The lady said easily, holding out her hand. "Titles mean nothing if the people are not happy."

Ruby swallowed, nodding as she took Belle's hand. "Thank you…"

Belle smiled at her as Jefferson shifted behind her. Wish a shaky breath, she squeezed Ruby's hand. "Ruby. I, Belle of Avonlea, release you and your people of the contract made with my family and all of my blood to come."

A tingle of magic flowed from their joined hands, and there were many gasps from the crowd. Within moments, the tingle was gone, as was Belle's title. She released another shaky breath. All at once she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. And yet now she had no security.

"Thank you, Lady Belle." Belle turned to see the guard, kneeling before her as if nothing had changed pure respect and adoration and a glimmer of mischief that had not been there before in his eyes. "We will not let your decision be in vain."

Ruby shook her head, "Should you ever-"

Her words were hushed by a lift of Belle's hand. "Later." Belle said. "Right now, we have a battle to prepare for."

The crowd cheered, and for the first time since she had gotten the news of her husband's death, Belle felt at ease.

The wood of the wheel creaked under Rumpelstiltskin's fingertips. His eyes stared into the distance, movements mechanic. It was an action that was second-nature to him, sitting at his wheel, trying to forget. And yet, his worry for Belle lingered. Whether or not the people of Avonlea made the right choice was irrelevant. He knew Cora. She was stubborn. Determined. If she wanted the Keep she'd have it. Or, as she said, no one would. Perhaps it would be best of him to take matters into his own hands after all. If anything happened to Belle, to Baelfire, he wouldn't-

"Rumpelstiltskin?"

The small voice drifted in from his doorway, making The Dark One snap out of his thoughts. He turned to see Baelfire. The boy stood in the doorway of his room, looking small and almost scared. Slowly, Rumpelstiltskin's shoulders relaxed.

"What is it, my boy?" Rumpelstiltskin said, his voice soft. Welcoming. "Is something wrong?"

Baelfire shook his head. "What are you doing? Spinning?" He stepped forward, eyes roaming over the wheel, tracing the line of the straw that turned to gold in Rumpelstiltskin's hands. "Straw into gold?"

"I like to watch the wheel." Rumpelstiltskin said as Baelfire came to sit beside him. "It helps me forget."

"Forget what?"

The fact that Avonlea was no longer safe. That his own son still didn't know him. Everything. Still, he only giggled. "I guess it worked."

This earned a smile from Baelfire. "Could you teach me that? To spin? I've never learned anything practical like that. Mama taught me reading and writing, and Da taught me horsemanship and how to fight with a sword."

"You'd...like to learn to spin?"

"Could I?"

"I...of course."

Rumpelstiltskin's chest was sickeningly warm as his son took the straw in hand, testing the mechanics of the wheel and the action of spinning. Once he had the basics down they could move to wool. And then perhaps silk if he so chose. Rumpestiltskin blinked. He was acting as if this was permanent. That teaching his son his own trade was a possibility. And yet, he felt as if it could be.

"Baelfire...do you still want me to find out the truth about Gaston being your father?"

The boy's hands paused, then moved with more determination. "Yes."

"And what if he isn't?" The Dark One asked. "Are you prepared for that? Even if he isn't your father he still raised you, will that be enough?"

There was another long pause, and finally Baelfire turned to him. "If you raised a son who wasn't blood would it be enough for you? For mama?"

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "Of course."

"Then it's enough." Baelfire decided, turning back to his spinning.

"Good. Good thing. Now we must work on your posture your technique is all wrong you silly boy."

His boy learned quickly, though was far from perfect. Of course, there would be time for that. Yes, Rumpelstiltskin decided with a new determination in his heart, there would be time for everything.


	17. Chapter 17

Her Dark Guard

By: RosexKnight

_Dawn approaches. The Dark One and The Lady prepare, and are caught. A realization happens, and a war begins._

Chapter 17

Hordor had decided long ago that he hated the quiet. It was misleading. Especially this quiet. Avonlea had a sort of quiet that settled over the land like a dank fog. Something had changed about the land. The air had shifted sometime that night. He didn't like it.

"Something troubling you?"

Cora came to stand at his side. He didn't turn to her, only frowned at the horizon.

"Something's changed."

She scoffed at him. "You think it will make a difference?"

"I don't fancy being crushed under a boot." Hordor grumbled. He knew better than to take threats made by The Dark One lightly.

"Hordor my dear have some faith in me." Cora said, her voice smooth with confidence. "You'll have your kingdom."

The guard only glanced to the sorceress, his expression never wavering. Cora gave him a laugh.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a lame spinner."

All at once, rage ran through him, and he turned to glare daggers at her. "Are you calling me a coward?"

"Think what you like." She said easily, turning away, "Just know, I'd never put you on his level."

Dawn was approaching, and Belle had decided long before that she hated this. Her footsteps echoed in the hallway as she paced before Baelfire's room. Her boy wasn't there. He'd fallen asleep in Rumpelstiltskin's room. Belle didn't ask what he was doing there. She had other things on her mind, and wanted them to spend time together. She was pretty sure of. A soft glow was emanating from the bottom of the door, dancing with many colors as Rumpelstiltskin worked magic he'd insisted Belle couldn't be present for.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor." Jefferson said idly as he leaned against a wall. "You should try and get some sleep."

"Dawn is almost here." Belle said, her voice shaking only slightly. "And he hasn't let me do a thing."

"You hired him so he could help. You weren't supposed to lift a finger."

"This is my…" Belle's voice trailed off. No, it wasn't her land anymore. Hadn't been since that morning.

It was a huge weight lifted from her shoulders. She'd married into her rule of Avonlea. She'd never wanted to be a ruler in the first place. Gaston might have been a brute and dim at times but he understood that at least. He'd let her be, taking the lead in most things. She was able to give her input, and he valued it. Baelfire was proof enough of that. But she never wanted that responsibility. When he died and it was thrust upon her she knew she would need help, and so she had called upon Rumpelstiltskin once again. And now, with war approaching, she'd relenquished her title and lands to its rightful owners, ridding herself of all responsibility. Once again, she'd asked for help rather than taking the lead. And now, Rumpelstiltskin had completely shut her out from whatever it was he was doing to Baelfire's room. She felt useless. She hated it.

"Have I done the right thing, Jefferson?"

The hatter tilted his head at her. "What do you mean, little rabbit?"

"Giving the land back. Relenquishing my title. Kissing him. Calling upon him. Not surrendering in the first place…" Her voice trailed off. "I've felt so lost since Gaston's death. It was as if I was a girl again. Unable to do anything for herself."

"There's nothin' wrong with asking for help." Jefferson said. "Besides, your people would never have wanted to surrender to anyone. They wanted to fight. That much was obvious by the look in their eyes and the support they had for you."

"But did I make the right decision?"

"I don't know. But at last you made one. And that's better than what The Dark One's done for the past seven years."

Belle tilted her head. She opened her mouth, about to ask him what he meant. But then the glow to Baelfire's door dimmed, and Rumpelstiltskin stepped out.

"It's done." He said simply.

"What's done?" Belle asked, peering past him into the room. It didn't look any different, unlike the way the door glowed with the sleeping spell.

"The protection spell." He turned, gesturing to the room. "As long as you're inside you and Baelfire cannot be harmed."

Belle's face fell. "You're not letting me help."

Rumpelstiltskin looked to her helplessly. "Belle you don't know Cora. She's ruthless. If she gets to you-"

"What about you?"

"I'm immortal. You're not."

Jefferson cleared his throat, straightening from his spot on the wall. Belle and Rumpelstiltskin looked to him, and he gave them a sheepish smile. "I'll just, uh, go retrieve Baelfire."

Belle sighed as Jefferson disappeared, his footsteps with him. A long silence passed between them for a moment, before Belle glanced up to Rumpelstiltskin. He was unreadable, but he moved, retrieving something from his pocket.

"I want you to wear this." He said, presenting her with an elegant ruby pendant. "It will protect your heart from...from what happened to Graham."

Belle's stomach dropped, and she nodded. She pulled her hair to the side, allowing him to put the pendant around her neck. It shimmered and she felt a twinge of magic as it bonded with her. Red wasn't normally her color, but Rumpelstiltskin's eyes were on her, and at the moment that was all that mattered. She'd wear red every day if only he'd stay and look at her like that.

"I'm not inept…" She finally said. "I could be of some assistance."

"Belle, I need you here. You'll be safe here. With Baelfire."

"You're not trusting me. I can help out there!"

"No, Belle." Rumpelstiltskin said firmly, his voice leaving no room for argument. "I trust you to do as I wish. To stay here with our son, where it's safe, and wait for me."

Belle seethed, "Rumpelstiltskin yo-"

"Here." She blinked at him for a moment, his eyes boring into her. They were darker than she'd seen before, closer to when he was angry, but Belle realized it wasn't anger at all. He held something out to her, a long dagger in a sheathe. "Do you know how to use one of these?"

For a moment, she could only gape at the weapon, before shakily nodding. "Gaston taught me some. In case I'd need to…"

"Good." Rumpelstiltskin said. That oaf had been good for something. "This one's enchanted. Look at your target, visualize where you want it to go, and the weapon will do the rest."

Belle swallowed, but nodded as she took the dagger with shaky hands. Normally, she hated weapons. Just the thought of having to use this on someone put her teeth on edge. It was heavy in her hands, and she felt a twinge of magic from the enchantment.

"I'm frightened, Rumple…" Belle finally admitted.

Rumpelstiltskin faltered. Belle was frightened. His Belle was frightened. He was fairly certain he'd never heard that word leave her lips before. She looked up at him, and he swallowed. Her blue eyes were darker, filled with fear and hope mingling together.

"Oh, sweetheart…" The spinner breathed. His hands moved, fluttering around her for a moment. He had no idea how to comfort her. He wasn't even sure he had any right to. He was about to give up when she stepped forward, falling into his arms. He hesitated, but soon wrapped his arms around her. He felt her relax instantly. "It'll be alright. I won't let them harm you. Either of you."

"I know." Belle said with a nod, allowing herself to lose herself in his arms. It grounded her. Allowed her to relax, and focus on the task at hand. "Do the brave thing."

"Bravery will follow." Rumpelstiltskin finished, running his knuckles across her cheek as she pulled away and gave him one of her dazzling smiles. "If anything happens, love, just call me."

"I will. When this is all over, come back to me?"

Rumpelstiltskin felt his heart stutter in his chest. She looked so small, looking up at him like that with her brilliant blue eyes. So vulnerable with the hope they were pleading for. His jaw clenched, a decision made. He'd do right this time. She'd made it clear she wanted him there, and oh he so wanted to be at her side. With Bae. A family.

He didn't care if he had to move to Avonlea for it. He was a selfish man. A cowardly man. And Belle wanted him. He was powerless to do anything but stay at her side.

"I always will."

She was in his arms in an instant, and only then did he let himself relax. The spinner hesitated only a moment, studying her, trying to find trepidation in her eyes that wasn't there. And then his lips were on hers, the kiss tender and fleeting and feeling far too much like a goodbye for Belle's liking. She clutched at his vest and he at her waist, the rest of the world falling away as she opened her lips to him and his tongue danced across her lips. She sighed, her senses suddenly surrounded by his taste and scent and touch. There was only him and her in this moment and-

The moment was cut off by a harsh clearing of a throat, and Belle's veins immediately turned to ice. Rumpelstiltskin pulled away from her so quickly her head spun, her entire being tingling from where he'd touched her. The lady busied herself with straightening her skirt, as if that made a difference with Jefferson not 10 feet away. The hatter wore a confident grin as he looked between the two of them, chuckling to himself. Baelfire's gaze didn't hold the same amusement.

The boy looked between Rumpelstiltskin and Belle with such confusion he was sure that Baelfire was about to start shouting. But then their gazes locked, and recognition flashed behind the boy's eyes, knocking all of the air out of The Dark One's lungs.

Baelfire knew. He had no idea how but somehow this boy, his son, knew.

"Dawn is approaching." He said, breaking the tension in the air. Rumpelstiltskin gestured behind Belle, who seemed to be studying him, for once not catching on to the gaze he and Baelfire had shared. He didn't look back to his son. Couldn't. Wasn't able to see if there was any hate or ill-feelings there. Couldn't handle it in that moment. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to. "Don't leave the room."

Belle nodded, a blush creeping across her face as she turned to face her son. There was no denying any feelings now. They'd been caught, and she would simply have to face whatever questions her son had. She gripped the dagger's handle more firmly in her hand, letting the cool leather ground her.

"You'll come back? When it's over?"

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, and Jefferson stepped forward, looking between her and her son before his expression turned solemn.

"Don't trust your eyes, little rabbit." He cautioned, making Belle tilt her head. "No one may enter that room that means you harm, but that doesn't mean they won't lure you out. Whatever you do, don't trust anything but your gut."

Deftly, Belle nodded, her son's hand coming to fill hers.

"Be careful." Baelfire said, all he was really able to say.

With one more kiss to Belle's forehead, Rumpelstiltskin was gone in a cloud of smoke. Belle swallowed, clutching her son's hand as she opened the door to his room, their own little sanctuary for the night. A howl pierced the air, and her body tensed, but Jefferson only grinned, a sort of odd madness creeping into his eyes.

"Better take shelter, then, little rabbit. It's time for us to paint the roses red."

The heavy wooden door closed behind them of its own bidding, and just like that Belle and Baelfire were there, in a room that suddenly felt very stifling.

"Mama?" Belle turned to her son, the boy clinging to her skirts. "They'll be alright, won't they?"

Belle's smile faltered. She wanted to assure her son. To tell him that they would all be fine by that afternoon, but as she felt the dagger in her hand and the weight of the enchanted jewel around her neck, the words died in her throat.

"I suppose we'll just have to trust them." Belle said. "We'll have to trust them and see."


	18. Chapter 18

Her Dark Guard

By: RosexKnight

_War breaks out._

Chapter 18

The second howl cut through the air as Rumpelstiltskin and Jefferson appeared outside the main gate of the Avonlea keep. The small village was silent, the streets completely still as the shadows of dawn stretched across the houses and shops.

"Wolves." Rumpelstiltskin realized, his tone a hint impressed. "So that's the secret behind their decision."

"The Children of the Moon are quite a force to contend with when threatened." Jefferson agreed, glancing to the imp. "She gave it all up, you know."

"What?"

"This." The Hatter gestured to the land before them, a thud coming from the wall's main gate. "Avonlea, her land, her title. All in the name of protecting it."

"So she'll need...a home."

Jefferson gave him a wink as another howl came. Light of dawn peeked from the horizon, and as it fell over the wall growls emanated from all around them, readying themselves for the fight ahead. Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help but feel proud of his girl even without her title, her people were protecting their land. Protecting her.

Another howl rang, closer to them, and clattering could be heard just outside the gate. Snarls were muffled by the walls, and a few cries of surprise could be heard as the men fell. The air grew still once again, and for a few moments remained that way.

For a breath, Rumpelstiltskin wondered if the enemy had came to their senses and given up, but suddenly the doors flew open, the wolves that served as its guards blown back by an invisible force. Hordor and his men could be seen from the other side, already leaking into the walls of the keep. A cry came to charge, and all of a sudden there was a great blurt of action.

"Force them back!" Came a command from Ruby somewhere above them. "Don't let them into the keep!"

"Well looks like we'll have a fight after all." Jefferson said with a grin. "Too bad. I hate violence."

"Yeah just like you never get involved in politics." The Dark One said, stepping forward to make quick work of the intruders that were so foolish as to try and break past the pack of wolves straight into their line of sight.

Jefferson just laughed. "This isn't politics. This is a love story. Tale as old as time." Rumpelstiltskin lifted a brow at him, but he just shook his head. "Don't worry. You'll get it eventually."

The air rang with snarls and growls and the clinking of sword against sword. Not all of them were wolves, but fought alongside them nonetheless. Every now and then Jefferson's laugh leaked through as his sword found another victim, and even Rumpelstiltskin had to admit that using his magic in this way again, making quick work of any enemy he saw, was intoxicating. Yelps and cries intermingled as the battle raged, and Rumpelstiltskin was happy that Belle was safe, away from seeing any of this.

"A group of them are trying to break through!" Ruby's voice rang again, apparently keeping track of the battle from somewhere in the keep above. "To the right! It's Hordor!"

Rumpelstiltskin snarled, whirling around. His eyes met with the guard, and the other only smirked at him before darting away, the other soldiers occupying the wolves that had rounded to them.

The Dark One was only vaguely aware of Jefferson calling after him as he began to run, feet pounding at the ground as he gave chase. Hordor darted to the side of the keep, toward the tunnel, but with a wave of his hand Rumpelstiltskin stilled him.

"Not a step further." The Dark One growled, catching Hordor by the collar and slamming him against the stone wall. "I told you, you'll be crushed under my lady's boot. And I intend to keep my word."

Hordor, however, was laughing, even in the face of The Dark One. Something in Rumpelstiltskin shifted. Something was wrong.

"You foolish spinner." The guard taunted. "You are far too emotional when it comes to her aren't you?"

"You have no right to speak."

Still, Hordor chuckled. "Did you honestly fall for the same trick twice?"

A wave of magic pulsed through him, and suddenly Hordor cried out in agony, his body writhing against The Dark One's grip.

"Rumple!"

Jefferson's voice was clearly heard, even without the magic. Rumpelstiltskin darted away once again, a wave of magic rendering Hordor nothing more than a rodent clutched in his hand. The spinner rounded the side of the keep, freezing when he found, amidst the blur of battle, Cora standing before Jefferson, their swords at each other's necks.

"Cora...!" Rumpelstiltskin called, the only warning she would get.

The sorceress only smirked at him before she turned back to Jefferson, her expression cold and steely. Magic swirled from her finger from her sword, and The Dark One was darting forward as her sword raised, the hatter frozen in place by magic.

"Off with your head."

Belle focused on taking deep breaths as Baelfire was clutched to her side. She could feel it outside, feel the battle and violence and...death. Her boy squirmed beside her, restless. His mind reeled from the events.

Mama and Rumpelstiltskin had kissed. Kissed like Mama and Da used to. He knew that was important. Knew it in his soul. Knew all of it. And yet, he couldn't muster up any anger.

"Bae." Belle finally said. "There's something you need to know."

Baelfire looked to her, a hope in his eyes that Belle couldn't place.

"The reason the people are able to fight to protect their home now is because of a deal your father and the Children of the Moon made."

"A deal?"

"Yes. A pact. And in order to allow them to fight I...dissolved it. We're...Avonlea isn't ours anymore. It's theirs. You're no longer the heir and I'm no longer it's lady. Do you understand?"

Baelfire nodded. "So...what happens when we win?"

"We could stay here." Belle said. "Or we can go elsewhere. Maybe travel with Uncle Jefferson."

"What about Rumpelstiltskin?"

Belle faltered, opening her mouth to speak, to tell her son she had no idea what The Dark One's plan after this even was. However, a pounding at the door cut her off.

"Bae get behind me." Belle said immediately, springing to her feet. Baefire clutched her skirts, and Belle tried to steady her hand as she clutched the knife.

The doorknob turned, and then opened with a creak. Rumpelstiltskin stood before them, panting. She could see blood on him staining his shoulder and sleeve, though she couldn't tell if it was his or someone else's. He looked worn and tired and she had to resist the urge to go to him and make sure he was well. Jefferson's words echoed in her mind.

Trust no one.

"Belle we have to go." Rumpelstiltskin said desperately. "The keep is being overtaken I have to get you two to safely."

"Come get us then." Belle said, a clear challenge in her voice.

"Sweetheart we don't have time for this." Rumpelstiltskin said, looking exasperated. He took a step forward, reaching out to her. His hand breeches the threshold, but he never stepped foot in the room. "Come."

Something wasn't right. Belle felt it cool in her gut. Baelfire pulled away, squirming to try and get a look at Rumpelstiltskin, but Belle only held him tighter to her side.

"Tell me something you would know about me. Only you." Belle said, the dagger's point held out to him.

"Belle..."

"Do it."

He straightened, his face contorting into his usual frown of indifference as he surveyed her. "What is it you want to know, dearie?"

"I want to know where the real Rumpelstiltskin is." Belle said. "I want to know, if you are him, why you haven't entered the room yet."

He frowned. "No one who wishes you harm may enter. You have me frustrated. You know how my temper is."

"You would never hurt me. Or Baelfire. Where is Rumpelstiltskin?!"

"I am Rumpelstiltskin!" He snapped. "Now, we've wasted enough time. Come! We must go!"

"One question." Belle said stubbornly. "You must answer one question."

"Fine."

Belle swallowed, glancing at Baelfire who gave her a helpless look. He was trying to be brave, but his knuckles were turning white from the way he was gripping her skirts. She needed a question. Something only Rumpelstiltskin would know. A moment only they shared.

Or didn't.

"Okay." Belle said.

"Two days ago. When Jefferson locked us in your small tower workroom where you were making your potions. What was the first thing you said to me when we realized the door was barred." He blinked, staring at her blankly. "What did you say to me, Rumple?!"

A tense pause passed between us, and finally, Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "You were not supposed to be this troubling, girl."

A blue smoke surrounded him, and when it cleared a woman was standing in the doorway, dressed in a dark, ornate gown. It was perfectly tailored save for the blood on her skirt and sleeve. Belle didn't hesitate, the dagger flying from her hand and burying itself into her chest.

"Mama!" Baelfire cried as the blade flew through the air and hit the other woman.

Cora gasped, stumbling back for a moment before chuckling, removing the dagger easily.

"Oh my you're not as foolish as you seem. That would have hit my heart." She gave Belle a smirk. "Assuming it was in my chest."

Belle gasped as Cora turned the blade on her, holding it out easily, her grip nowhere near as amateur as Belle's. "Now then, you're going to surrender Avonlea, or I put this knife between your son's eyes."

Belle stepped in front of Baelfire fully, shielding her trembling son. "You'll have to kill me first."

"Mama..." He whimpered.

Cora's smirk never wavered. "Perhaps that is a better idea. Leave a child motherless with nothing more than a coward of a father and a broken home."

"He's no coward."

"You didn't know him before. Before the curse. Before the power he acquired. I didn't either but honestly it's easy to see the lame spinner behind the sniveling monster."

"He's no monster." Belle said flatly. "You are."

Cora gave a tsk, placing her hand over her heartless chest. "You wound me, Lady Belle." She dropped the dagger, raising a hand.

Magic sparked and for a moment panic swam through Belle. Behind her, Baelfire gave a choke, stumbling back as he clutched his chest.

"Mama! I can't...!"

"No magic guards. What a pathetic oversight." Cora chuckled. "I can't influence your heart, but his..."

"Bae!" Belle cried, arms fluttering around her son helplessly as he stumbled back against the bed. "Stop! Please!"

"Are you surrendering, Lady Belle? He only has a few seconds left. Tell me, your son or your land?"

"My-"

Something dark sparked in the air, and all at once a dark smoke filled the room. A roach scurried from it, and without giving a second thought Belle crushed it under her boot. Baelfire gave a deep breath, his chest heaving with the full gulps of air. He was in Belle's arms in an instant, clinging desperately to her. Slowly, the magical smoke dissipated, rolling across the floor like a thick fog. Rumpelstiltskin stood with his back turned to them, one arm at his side, stained in deep blood, the other up, holding Cora by the throat. His growl was dark and feral, more dangerous than Belle had ever heard it.

"Never touch my son."


	19. Chapter 19

Her Dark Guard

By: RosexKnight

_The Son learns the truth. The outcome of war. The Hatter locks the lovers in the closet._

Chapter 19

Belle's breath was stolen by the sight before her, her mind taking a moment to catch up with the events that had just happened. Rumpelstiltskin was there. Rumpelstiltskin had called Baelfire his son.

Rumpelstiltskin was furious.

There was the tiniest bit of humanity in his eyes as he glanced to them, looking them over in an instant before turning back to Cora. He had been seeing red since she'd brought her blade down on Jefferson's neck, and suddenly he saw very little reason to kill her. A sick satisfaction swam through him as panic flashed behind Cora's normally confident eyes. It would be so simple. Just a bit more of a squeeze, a twinge of magic…

"Rumple stop you're killing her!" Belle's voice cut through his haze.

"She threatened your home. Almost killed our son. I believe it's a fitting end."

"She's not worth it Rumple." Tears were welling in her eyes, though whether they were out of fear or relief for him she didn't know. "Let her go."

The Dark One did the opposite, clutching Cora's throat tighter in his grasp. The woman made a strangled noise, and Belle moved to stop him. However, Baelfire was one step ahead of her. She was frozen as the boy approached Rumpelstiltskin with steady legs, and she had the feeling something akin to this had happened before. Some event kept secret by father and son.

Baelfire's hand caught Rumpelstiltskin's sleeve, tugging gently. The Dark One turned immediately, freezing at the boy's expression.

"Mama won't like it if you kill her." He said simply, keeping his voice steady. "Please. You're scaring me, papa."

Rumpelstiltskin's being seemed to collapse in on itself, and Cora fell in a heap on the ground, coughing. Belle stood, on guard with her not being in his grip. Rumpelstiltskin turned to Baelfire, his hands fluttering around his boy helplessly. The boy's eyes searched him. He knew. Had known since the kiss in the hallway. But now it was out in the open want it? And Baelfire could see all of the deception and lies he'd told. That they both had told. Yet the boy was simply searching him, no malice or hatred behind his eyes at all. Truly, he was his mother's son.

"I'm sorry." Rumpelstiltskin said, shaking his head helplessly. "I didn't...I thought...I'm sorry, son."

Baelfire was in Rumpelstiltskin's arms in a breath, clinging to him, all of the tension leaving the boy's body with shaky relief. Later, he would be upset and yell at Mama and demand an explanation. But right now he finally felt safe from everything that had been happening since Gaston's death.

Cora was standing, glaring at the two of them. Belle stepped forward as a loud howl cut through the air. Slowly a roar of cheering welled up, and the lady smirked.

"You've lost." Belle said simply. "The forces of The Frontlands are retreating. Avonlea belongs to its people."

"You haven't-"

"I don't believe you wish to face an entire pack of Children of the Moon. Magic or not, you killed their Alpha, and I don't think they'll take too kindly to you."

Cora stood firm, glaring. Belle met her glare, a challenge in her eyes. Cora was defeated. She had to know that. To continue on was suicide, and she had to know that. Not only that, Rumpelstiltskin was correct. She had almost killed their son. That couldn't stand.

"You're a fool if you think you've seen the last of me." Cora finally said, her voice cold.

This time, it was Belle that smirked. "And you're a fool if you think I have any sway over The Dark One once he decides he hates someone."

Cora's wince was nothing short of delicious, and she shook her head. "You'll see. And you'll leave. Your dark guard will not be around forever." She raised a hand, A purple puff of smoke enveloping her. "Until we meet again, Lady Belle."

The air immediately relaxed, and another howl sounded, followed by a chorus of them as the wolves celebrated their victory. Belle collapsed, dropping to her knees in relief. She turned to Baelfire, still clinging to his father.

"Baelfire, are you alright?" She asked, pushing a strand of hair from his face. "Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry…"

Baelfire nodded, leaning into her chest willingly. "I was scared…"

"That's alright. You did the brave thing."

Rumpelstiltskin relaxed, a wet smile gracing his lips as he pulled Belle into his arms as well, enveloping his family into his embrace. Baelfire might hate him. Belle might stay here and never come to him ever again. But they were here. Now. If anything, he would always have this moment.

"You're bleeding!" Belle gasped, clutching Rumpelstiltskin's arm.

The spinner blinked at her, the wound of his arm all but forgotten. "It's fine. It's healed. She tried to behead Jefferson. I blocked it."

Belle's eyes widened, and Baelfire gave an impressed coo. Belle breathed, trying to calm herself, her forehead resting on Rumpelstiltskin's shoulder.

A pause passed betwen them. "You knew she wasn't me."

"Of course I did." Belle said, almost offended. "Why wouldn't I?"

He shook his head, his arms still around them. "You won, Belle."

"We won." She corrected. She sat up, turning to Baelfire. He didn't look as lost as he had the past few days as he sat there, his father's arm around him. She reached for him, and he went into his arms automatically. "I suppose we have some explaining to do. I'm sorry, Bae…"

Baelfire nodded, leaning back into his mother's lap. "It's okay. I think I knew. One thing at a time, right?"

"Yes." Belle said with a smile, squeezing Rumpelstiltskin's hand. "One thing at a time."

"I like it." Jefferson said with a wide grin. He'd been just released from the medic's care. He was cheerful, dressed in his usual outlandish vest and top hat. He seemed the same, save for a long scar across the better part of his neck. "Girls like battle scars right?"

"Oh Jeff…" Belle sighed fondly, running her fingers over the scar. "Why did you try to face her alone?"

The hatter waved her away. "The Queen of Hearts and I had some unfinished business. Besides, I had to save the day. Rumpelstiltskin was after Hordor."

Belle laughed as the two of them began down the hallway towards the banquet hall. There was a great celebration happening. The closest thing that Avonlea had to a proper ball in years. Belle had taken longer than normal to get ready, not sure what to do now that she was no longer the lady of the keep. Ruby had helped her, thankfully, but there was a new level to their relationship that Belle welcomed, but she had no idea where to go from there.

"Well I crushed him." Belle said. "He was being scraped off the bottom of my boot last night."

"As he deserved." Jefferson said with a nod, glancing down a side hallway as they passed it. "So, how's Dark One Jr?"

Belle snorted. "Jeff!" She gave him a playful swat. "He's fine. I think he still resents me for keeping the truth from him, and I can't blame him for it."

"He'll come around. His father is a dark sorcerer. He'll get used to it. Just like you."

The lady groaned, massaging the bridge of her nose. "What am I gonna do, Jefferson?"

"Why are you still overthinking this? You love him, he loves you. He's the father of your son. Your son knows now. Really, you're out of excuses."

"I have one more." Belle admitted, giving him a sheepish smile. "I'm quite afraid of what's next…"

"Well then. You leave me no choice."

Belle raised a brow at him, opening her mouth to ask what on earth he was talking about. However, she was cut off when Jefferson suddenly took her by the arm, guiding her down a side hallway and all but shoving her into a small room. One of the storage spaces for the kitchen that had been long since empty.

"Jefferson what are you doing?!" she asked, almost stumbling as she collided with another body in the closet.

A strong hand caught her before she could fall, and Belle found herself blinking at Rumpelstiltskin. Jefferson was grinning from ear to ear. "You two work things out! I'm quite bored with all this melodrama."

The door was closed before either of them could object, and for a moment they were enveloped in darkness. After a moment, Rumpelstiltskin cleared his throat, and candles flickered to life. He kept his hold on her, but didn't meet her eyes as he shifted away from her if only a moment.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Belle nodded. "What were you doing in here?"

"I...getting some thoughts straight."

"Thoughts?" Rumpelstiltskin nodded, and Belle mimicked his movement. "I uh...me too. I guess. How is Bae?"

"He asks plenty of questions. And he likes magic. And spinning."

"Well he is your son."

"That he is...He's so much like you. Would you…"

His voice trailed off, and Belle tilted her head, finally forcing him to meet her gaze. "Yes?"

"Would you...permit me to visit? Perhaps once or twice a year?"

"That's all?"

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, shifting his weight from one foot to another. "It can be the favor. That you owe me."

"Right. Of course. I don't see a problem with that. If…"

"If?" He tilted his head at her.

"If we stay here."

"Right. Of course. You've always wanted to see the world. You should...go. Now that you're not tied here."

"Yeah. That's...a good idea. I suppose."

The two looked away from each other for a longer moment. Belle suddenly felt quite cramped in the tight space. The storage area was small, and she found herself leaning against Rumpelstiltskin. She hated the thought of him leaving. But that was her fear, wasn't it? That he would.

"Perhaps…" He began, his hand fluttering around her before settling on her waist.

"Yes?"

"Perhaps you could come visit The Dark Castle sometime."

"I'm sure Baelfire would like that." Belle said. "You...it looks over a village right?"

"Yes. Small. Much like Avonlea."

"Are there many children?"

"Yes. Many Bae's age. He'd have plenty of friends to make."

"That would be good. He's not a shy boy but good friends are hard to come by."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. She was pliant against him, his skin just as warm and soft under his touch. He couldn't resist running his thumbs in nonsense patterns against her. She'd go and see the world. It was her dream, after all. And Baelfire would have a ball. And he could visit and check up on them. And it would never be enough.

"You could…"

Belle looked up at him immediately, their gazes meeting. Her eyes were so hopeful. So beautiful. She gripped his arms, anticipating something he wasn't sure he had the courage for.

"Yes?"

"You could...The Dark Castle has plenty of room. You'd be safe. And you could visit here. It's not far."

Belle tilted her head. "What are you saying?"

Rumpelstiltskin sighed, pulling her close to capture her lips in a searing kiss. Belle made a satisfied noise in the back of her throat, her arms wrapping around him instantly. Her back hit the cool of the stone wall before she realized what was happening, a shiver running through her from the contrast of his warm body.

"I've decided my price." He growled playfully against her neck. "My price is you."

Belle's breath caught in her throat, his hand wandering over her stealing her words for a moment. "That seems to be a bit more than a favor."

"Well I did do a bit more than what I was asked."

Belle's giggle tapered off into a whimper as she bit her lip, trying to stifle the noise of pleasure as he drew her leg up to hook around his waist. "How long will it be for?"

"Forever, dearie."

Her hand twined in his hair, dragging his lips back to hers. The kiss heated her, making her melt against him, feeling all of him on her. She felt contentment swirling through her, relaxing her body against his, allowing her to feel him fully pressed against her, already becoming hard but never pushing too far, seeming fine with the languid dance their kiss made. It felt nice and safe and tender and perfect. It felt like home.

"Then I suppose I'll just have to go with you. Forever."


	20. Epilogue

Her Dark Guard

By: RosexKnight

_Happily ever after..._

Epilogue

"Papa!"

Baelfire stood before the full-length mirror in the hallway, fiddling with his dress robe. No matter what he tried, something always seemed to be off. He was far too gangly for it. That was the trouble. At twenty, he still hadn't grown into his tall body. His mother giggled from her place on the settee by the fire. Her gown was large and ornate, but did little to hide the bump that was forming in her belly.

"Baelfire you look fine." Mama said, standing to cross to him, smiling at his reflection in the mirror. "Honestly you better worry less about the way you look or I might think you like this girl."

"He does seem to." Rumpelstiltskin said, limping into The Great Hall.

The Dark Curse really hadn't stood a chance when Baelfire and her moved in. The talk of daggers and magic and enemies had unsettled Belle at first, but the magic never left, and they had all settled into a simple life, or as simple as it could be in The Dark Castle with Children of the Moon constantly coming and going to visit Belle since traveling was now less simple.

"I...she's different. I dunno." Baelfire objected, turning to his father. "Does this suit?"

"Well it's no leather breeches and dragonhide vest…"

"Rumple." Belle chided gently, coming to kiss him on the cheek, giggling at the stubble lingering there. "Look how handsome our boy looks."

Yes. Their boy. Eleven years later and Rumpelstiltskin still couldn't get enough of that. His family.

"Quite handsome." The spinner agrees. "She's a lucky girl."

A knock at the door broke the conversation, and Baelfire suddenly looked like he was ready to bolt. Belle stepped forward, squeezing his shoulder.

"Do the brave thing." She said with a smile. He nodded, kissing her cheek and hugging his papa before going to the door, ready to welcome Princess Emma into The Dark Castle.

"He owed you a favor, didn't he?" Belle asked, turning to go back to the settee. It was much easier to sit with the life growing in her.

Rumpelstiltskin joined her, allowing her to lean back against him. He hummed in response, nodding his head. "Aye. He did."

"What was it?" Belle asked.

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled, taking her left hand in his and straightening the ring on her finger, a simple gold band with a single red jewel, the perfect match to the necklace she never removed, a lingering effect of the events that took place in Avonlea. "To let me marry his mama."

Belle laughed, giving him a playful swat. She had no doubt that was the truth, but something told her there was much more to it than that. Either way, she was quite happy. Perfectly content.

"I suppose I'll have to thank him." She said, turning to kiss him. "I'd be lost without you, Rumple."

"Nay." He said, kissing her temple. "I'd be lost. And I might be again. But I'll come back to you. I'll always come back to you."


End file.
